Le terrible secret des Dursley
by Polgara-86
Summary: une jeune fille de la classe de Dudley emmenage a privet Drive . Elle est bien decide a decouvrir se que cache la famille ki a un rapport avec le seduisant cousin
1. Default Chapter

nda : mega dsl pr les fautes , c a cause de bugs qui font que ctne lettres me sont inaccessible T_T(ceux ki connaisse mon autre fic , sont deja au courant)  
  
nda 2 :Coucou tlm . G enfin le jeu ffX-2 et il est tout simplement genial !! en jouant g imaginer cette histoire pour avoir moi aussi 3 heroines ! lol . j'espere qu'elle vous plairont .  
  
**_les mutantes_** des filles a problemes qui sont dans la meme ecole que Dursley .  
  
**-Claudia Sanders_nom de code :Tornade_meneuse du trio surnomme les mutantes !  
  
age: 16ans  
  
taille:1m70  
  
mensuration :85-59-88  
  
signe astro : taureau  
  
signe particulier : ceinture noir de karate ,fait tres mal la cuisine .  
  
aime :les art martiaux ,les bd , les mangas , la serie Farscape ,les jeux video , les beau mecs et prendre des photos , aller sur le net .  
  
n'aime pas : les blaireaux (donc la bande a Dudley) ,les math et la physique , les rats .**  
  
**-Sarah Fox_nom de code :Jean_la plus mature du groupe  
  
age:17ans  
  
taille:1m75  
  
mensuration:90-62-91  
  
signe astro: scorpion  
  
signe particulier :fait du king boxing depuis qu'elle a 7 ans ,nul en jeu video  
  
aime : le silence (O_o) , les livres de tolkien , Stephen King et David Edding , aller sur le net , la cuisine chinoise  
  
n'aime pas : les dragueurs , la connerie , les epinards **  
  
**-Gigi Browder_nom de code :Malicia_la seductrice  
  
age:16ans  
  
taille:1m67  
  
mensuration:87-57-86  
  
signe astro : poisson  
  
signe particulier : fait de la danse classique et moderne .a une charmante tache de naissance audessus des ses ... (heee O_o)  
  
aime: seduire , danser (bah on n'avait compris !-_-') , sortir en boite , faire la fete , le shopping , les beaux mec , aller sur le net  
  
n'aime pas : les gros con , la biologie , les araignees , rester enfermee .**  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
chapitre 1 : quand on demenage a Privet Drive  
  
'MHEUUUUU...MHEUUUUUUU....MHEUUUUUU'  
  
Claudia Sanders poussa un grognement et envoya valser son reveil en forme de vache . le probleme ce que cela ne stoppa pas l'alarme et le reveil vache (lol un jeu de mot) continuait son vacarme sur la moquette bleu de sa chambre . Vaincu , elle s'etirpa de sa couette "Yugi-ho" et alla ramasser l'appareil de torture . Tira la queue et le vacarme cessa efin .  
  
'-7h30'  
  
tien elle etait encore en retard . Elle se dirigea tranquillement a la salle de bain prendre sa douche. ( elle s'affole pas -_-')   
  
Apres s'etre , lave , habille et seche elle admira son reflet devant le miroir . Grande , mince mais musculeuse, une longue chevelure fauve tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos , ses yeux dore et une peau bronzee . Claudia etait belle , tres belle , en fait . Elle soupira en se demandant pourquoi alors seulement les nuls s'interressaient a elle .  
  
Sur ses pensees hautement dramatique , elle descendit prendre son petit dejeuner mais son pied heurta un carton et elle se retrouva par terre . Son petit frere , Ben , une charmante tete blonde de 7ans , sortit de sa chambre et se foutu allegrement de sa gueule .  
  
Elle le fusilla du regard et se releva avec le plus dignite possible .   
  
Dans la cuisine un petit mot de sa mere etait affiche sur le frigo :  
  
_je suis partit au boulot . Cloclo , occupe toi de ton petit frere . je vous aime mes amours .ps : les photos de la nouvelle maison son pres du telephone ._  
  
Claudia apres avoir bu son chocolacho et avoir fait prendre le petit dejeuner , pris les photos .Elle etait tres contente , ses parents avaient achete une maison et ils y emmenageaient ce week-end juste pour le debut des grandes vacances.  
  
"-t'avais pas cours a 8heure Cloclo ,demanda innocement Ben"  
  
Elle regarda sa montre . Oups , 8h10 ! Ouai bon , de toute fasson son bahut etait habitue .   
  
"-tais toi le crapeau , enfile ton manteau et met tes chaussures ! tu vas etre en retard !  
  
-pffff tu peux parler , grogna son petit frere (c vrai sa -_-')"  
  
Elle le deposa a l'ecole primaire du quartier et fila a l'arret de bus . elle ne fut pas surprise de rencontrer une de ses meilleurs amies : Gigi Browder . Gigi etait une magnifique fille , mince de taille moyenne . Ses cheveux etait coupe en un carre long (comme Yuna dans ffx_2 ) , teint en blanc . En harmonie avec son tein de Lys . Elle regarda de ses grands yeux noir au long cil son amie avec une moue ironique .  
  
"-Tornade ?! quel surprise !  
  
-Ma chere Malicia , je suis stupefaite de vous voir ! je ne pensais pas que vous serez ici a cette heure !  
  
-Il est vrai qu'il n'est que 8h30 ! les pions ne vont pas en revenir ! Pour une fois on est en avance!  
  
-heu...les cours commence a 8 -_-'  
  
-ohhh . bah zut alors ! j'avais oublie ."  
  
===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**==  
  
Oh portail de l'ecole Smelting , une grand jeune fille attendait appuiye contre un mur . Une canne reposait sur son epaule , elle avait son uniforme parfaitement mis , pourtant toute son attitude etait provocante . 2 longues jambe depassaient de sa jupe plisse grise , d'un main elle tenait sa canne de l'autre un livre qu'elle lisait . Ses cheveux etaient brun-fonce, coupe court avec quelque meches longues , mettant en valeur un jolie cou ; ses yeux etait de la couleur des amethistes (bleu-violet) et son beau visage demeurait inexpressif . Ses oreilles etaient perces a plusieurs endroits .   
  
elle sourit a l'arrivee d'un bus , d'ou 2 jeunes filles sortirent . elles avancerent d'un pas conquerant vers elle . Gigi avait attachait sa chemise de fasson a devoiler son nombril perce ; et Claudia portait sa chemise carrement ouverte , portant en dessous a debardeur blanc , elle avait cependant remonte ses manches et portaient a chacun de ses bras des bracelets cloutes .  
  
"-Miss Sarah Fox ! que faites vous devant l'attablissement au lieu d'etre en cours ? demande Gigi l'air severe .  
  
-j'attendais 2 marmottes . On va boire un verre , de tout fasson on a math ."  
  
Claudia grimassa .  
  
"-Erk ! sa craint . oaui , t'as raison Jean . Allons y ! J'en profiterai pour vous montrer les photos de ma futur nouvelle maison "  
  
===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**==  
  
Arrivee devant leur bar prefere elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de rencontre une fille qui avait promis de casser la gueule a Tornade : Sandy Cooper . Elle etait accompagne de ses amies .Elles etaient un groupe rival du leur d'une autre ecole .   
  
"-Oh non ! Les morues sont de sortit ! dit bien fort Claudia"  
  
Les 4 filles se retournerent et jetterent des regards noir .  
  
"-Les Mutantes , cracha Sandy avec mepris ."  
  
Elle s'approcherent pour se retrouver face a face . Gigi faisait des sourires eblouissant et Sarah les regardaient comme si elles etaient des truc sans interets .  
  
Sandy etait un jeune fille tres mignonne , les cheveux chatain coiffe en queue de cheval . Elle portait toujours des vetement tres moulant et traines avec son groupe de caniches savant : Lorie (j'm pas la chanteuse ! lol) , Pansy et Aurelia .  
  
Claudia savait comment cela aller se passer , elles allaient s'insulter , se provoquer et enfin y aller avec les mains . Cela prendrait un certains temps et elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre .  
  
Alors des que Sandy ouvrit la bouche , elle lui envoya son pied dans la gueule . Elle tomba a la renverse , la regarda eberluee puis son regard se fit mauvais . Alors que son groupe de Harpie se dirigeait menassante vers le trio elle les arreta d'une main .  
  
"-Entre toi et moi Sanders"dit elle avec Hargne .  
  
Tornade souria de toutes ses dents . Les filles se placerent en cercle autour de leur 2 meneuses.  
  
"-Depeche toi de nous debarrasser de la morue malicia , j'ai soif , se plaignit Gigi  
  
-Puis on n' a pas que sa a faire , rencherit Sarah ."  
  
Tornade se tourna vers elles et leva son pouce . Sandy profita de son moment d'inattention pour sortir un canif et elle fonsa vers son ennemie en beuglant .  
  
Tornade l'evita facilement ,et emportee dans son elan Sandy continua sa course . Claudia en profita pour lui envoyer un bon coup pied sur les fesses . la jeune fille se ramassa dans les poubelles sous les rires des 3 amies . Le groupe de Sandy se precipiterent pour aider leur chef .  
  
Avant d'entrer dans le bar, Claudia lansa dedaigneusement a Sandy .  
  
"-Pfff utiliser une arme . T'es nul Cooper . moi c'est tout mon corps qui est une arme !"(O_o)  
  
Gigi et Sarah eclaterent de rire . Et se moquerent de leur ennemie en allant s'installer a une table vide du bar .  
  
Claudia , embarrassee se demanda pourquoi cette phrase etait cool quand c'etait Bruce lee qui la disait et pas elle .  
  
Pour changer de sujet , elle sortit de son sac les photos de sa futur maison .  
  
"-Faudra trop que tu m'invites , declara Gigi toute excitee ."  
  
Elles parlaient avec animation quand 6 garson tres moches entrerent dans le bar .  
  
"-Ooooh non ! la bande a Dudley , geint Gigi  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai , c'est la foir au monstre aujourd'hui ou quoi ! Il devrait pas etre en cours ?  
  
-heu ..pour sa on peut rien dire Jean (bah ouai -_-'). peut etre que si on se fait discrete ils ne nous verront pas !"  
  
Mais ce fut vain , Piers pris le bras de Dudley et montra du doigt les jeune filles . Le cochon geant (Dudley ) leur fit un sourire qui se voulait sans doute charmeur et se dirigea vers les 3 filles .  
  
Lui et Piers prirent un chaise et se mirent a leur table .  
  
"-Qui vous a permis de vous assoir , demanda Tornade avec un regard feroce .  
  
-Calmos Sanders , Big D et moi , on veut juste se taper la causette avec vous , fit Piers   
  
-et bah c'est pas reciproque ! casse-vous , dit calmement Jean"  
  
Soudain Dudley pris les photos posees sur la table .  
  
"-Rend moi sa Dursley , s'ecria tornade avec colere   
  
-mais c'est Privet Drive !  
  
-Que...quoi ?  
  
-T'emmenages ou ?  
  
-Le 3 Privet Drive , murmura t'elle avec angoisse .  
  
-On va devenir voisin . j'habite le 4 Privet Drive "  
  
La nouvelle fut tellement un choc , que Claudia resta figee dans la meme espression plusieurs minutes . Elle ne regarda pas ses 2 amis reussirent a chasser la bande a Dudley . Son univers s'ecroulait , sa joie etait partie comme la maree . Elle avait envie de mourir . Pourquoi elle ! c'etait trop cruel !  
  
Gigi pris une des photos et la regarda en faisant la moue .  
  
"Tout compte fait Tornade , c'est pas la peine de m'inviter"  
  
**fin de chapitre**  
  
Nda: alors vous en pensez quoi ? je continue ?reviews 


	2. quand on apprend qu'il y en a 2

nda : mega dsl pr les fautes , c a cause de bugs qui font que ctne lettres me sont inaccessible T_T  
  
nda2: je metvite 1 2eme chap pr le plaisir ! et si vous avez des proposition marrantes a ce ki pourre arriver aux Mutantes et a la bande de Dudley , cela m'aiderai pcq j'ecris au feeling cette fic. Dc je m'excuse de suite si ctn chap seront moins bon que d'autre T_T  
  
nda3 : a chqe debut de chap , je ferai des fiches personnages . c une bonne idee , non ?  
  
**_Les cachalots_la bande a dudley (g pas trop d'inspi pr le nom de ce grpe , si vs avez des proposition -_-)  
  
**-Dudley Dursley_surnom : Big D , gros porc , le cochon geant_le chef de la bande  
  
age :16ans  
  
taille :1m84  
  
mensuration : croyez moi , vaut mieu pas le savoir ((O_o))  
  
signe astro : gemeau (dsl pr ceux ki ont se signe)  
  
signe particulier : croisement entre un cheval et un ...(c pas un signe distinctif sa ?, bon ok) fait de la boxe anglaise .  
  
aime:taper sur tt ce qui bouge , taper sur tt ce qui est immobile , oh et taper. manger , regarder la TV et les filles (meme il n'a pas de succe le pauvre)  
  
n'aime pas :les regimes , l'ecole en general , son cousin , quand on l'empeche de faire ce qu'il veut.**  
  
**-Piers Polkiss_surnom : Gros P (mdr)_second de Dudley  
  
age:16ans  
  
taille:1m82  
  
mensuration : on s'en fout  
  
signe astro : belier (je suis dsl chouquette , je sais que c ton signe)  
  
signe particulier:bete et mechant  
  
aime: regarder big D taper sur tout et n'importe quoi . Taper (no comment -_-) , draguer (meme s'il a du mal ).regarder la TV , fumer   
  
n'aime pas : qu'on lui resiste , aller en cours , la police (-_-' ), Harry Potter**  
  
**- Dennis Martins_surnom : le stroumph_"l'intello " ( c pas dur )du grpe  
  
age : 15ans  
  
taille:1m65  
  
signe astro : vierge  
  
mensuration:qui s'en souci ?  
  
signe particulier: vicieux , malingre  
  
aime : regarder Gros P et Big D taper (decidement il sont ts c..) ,poursuivre Harry Potter (O_o), l'ecole (¡o¡nonnnn ?), les teletubbies ( un delire de moa)  
  
n'aime pas : les mutantes , surtout Tornade , les films animalier (hem)**  
  
Nda: ya encore 2 autres a presenter , mais je les fait passer par rang de 3 .  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
chapitre 2 : quand on apprend qu'il y en a 2  
  
assise au fond entre ses 2 amies , Claudia avait la tete d'un condamne a mort . Elle n'ecoutait a moitier le monologue de son professeur d'histoire , mr Fish . Elle se demanda s'il existait un prof d'histoire au monde encore plus soporifique que mr Fish (moi je dit oui , meme que son nom commence par B !).   
  
"-Allez ma choupinette , chuchota Gigi ,tu vas pas faire la gueule toute la journee ! -c'est pas toi qui va emenager la maison en face de celle du gros porc .  
  
-pff , oh moins tu vas pas t'ennuyer !"  
  
Tornade se tourna vers Malicia qui fit un sourire sadique .  
  
"-Tu peux poursuivre ta pensee ?  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir lui faire de bonne blague !le faire tourner en bourrique .  
  
-C'est qui voudrait dire avoir un contact avec lui ! Alors non!!  
  
-Miss Sanders et miss Browder , je me demande de quel est le sujet de votre conversation pour qu'il soit plus interessante que mon cours !  
  
-n'importe quel conversation est plus interessante que votre cours , marmona Claudia  
  
-Pardon ?! eleva la voix mr Fish"  
  
Claudia qui n'etait pas de bonne humeur , qui ne sentait pas du tout impressionne par l'homme a le grosse verue pres de la bouche , au crane deguernit et au costard marron . Croisa les bras , leva la tete et repeta un peu plus fort sa phrase .  
  
"-Comment osez vous ! quel insolence , quel arrogance ! Pour qui vous prennez vous ? -Je sais pas moi . Une presonne que vous enquiquinez  
  
-sale petite sorciere ! je vais devoir vous apprendre le respect , dit il dans une vague de postillon  
  
-Ahhh , sortez les parapluie , cria Gigi en levant sa pochette audessus de sa tete ."  
  
La classe , habitue a ce genre de debordement eclata de rire . Le pauvre mr Fish ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau ( porte bien son nom lol) . sarah qui pendant tout se temps etait demeurait silencieuse a moitier allongeait sur son pupitre , la tete reposant sur ses bras , la releva et dit en ralant :  
  
"-On peut pas dormir tranquille ici !"  
  
Ce fut trop pour mr Fish qui les enyoya chez la conseillere (moi je l'aurai fŽ bien av -_-').  
  
===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**===**==  
  
"bah bravo , les filles . c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances et on trouve le moyen de se faire envoyer une derniere fois chez la conseillere !  
  
-De toute fasson , Tornade ya qu'un nul comme mr Fish pour faire cour le dernier jour ! il fait chier .  
  
-Malicia a raison . Puis , cela aurait ete pas polie de partir 2 mois sans une visite chez cette chere miss Jones "  
  
Arrivaient devant le bureau de la conseillere , elles rencontrerent pour leur plus grand malheur dans la salle d'attente , Dudley , Piers et Dennis . Dennis se renfrogna en les voyant , alors que Gigi lui envoyait de tendres baisers avec la main (elle a 1 drole d'humour elle-_-').   
  
"_salut les filles , mais installez vous , fit Piers en indiquant les fauteuils gris ."  
  
Les filles s'installerent sans discuter puisque de toute fasson elle n'avait pas le choix . Dudley s'etira et elles virent avec degout sa graisse remuer comme ses gateaux gelatineux anglais . Piers , dont ses 2 sourcils se rejoignaient , alla s'assoir a cote de Gigi . Seul dennis , semblait mecontent de les voir .  
  
"-Pourquoi vous etes la , demanda Big D  
  
-Insolence , repondit Jean  
  
-Nous parce que on s'est fait prendre en train de fumer dans les toilettes .  
  
-Mais c'est super , dit ironiquement Claudia  
  
-Incroyable , poursuivit Gigi  
  
-Vraiment tres interressant , finit Sarah ."  
  
les garson ne durent pas se rendre compte du ton moqueur , car ils souriaient visiblement fier de leur conneries .  
  
"-T'emmenagaes quand Sanders , s'informa Dudley  
  
-ce week kend , grogna t'elle .  
  
-He ! s'exclama Piers , C'est pas ce week kend qu'arrive ton cousin ?"  
  
Dudley le foudroya du regard .Dennis releva la tete , les yeux brillant . Claudia echangea des regard surpris avec ses 2 amies .  
  
"-Ton cousin ? , fit Gigi  
  
-Hum ouai , un mec sans interet qui passe les grandes vacance chez moi .expliqua Dudley  
  
-Il s'appelle comment ?  
  
-Harry Potter ! C'est un gros rate ! un nul ! Il va a saint Brutus ! Vous savez l'ecole des delinquants recidivistes ! , ricanna Piers "  
  
La conseillere , une femme d'une quarentaine d'annee , grande , maigre , qui portait toujours des grande robe noir avec de la dentelle d'avignon , les cheveux coiffe en chignon et le visage dur entra . Mettant fin a la discution . Elle regarda severement les jeunes filles , et d'un signe de tete fit entrer les 3 garsons .  
  
"-Waou , elle avait l'air contente de nous voir , plaisanta Gigi .  
  
-J'ai vraiment pas de chance , geint Claudia  
  
-Allons , Tornade . C'est pas la 1ere fois qu'on va dans son bureau . D'habitude tu t'en fout , la consola Sarah  
  
-Mais non ,je m'en branle completement de ce que peut penser la vieille peau !  
  
-Surveillez votre langage , Miss Sanders , dit severement Gigi  
  
-Alors c'est quoi le probleme ?  
  
-Vous vous rendez compte ! je vais avoir a faire a plus moche et plus con que Dudley !son cousin !  
  
-Mais non ,defendit gigi  
  
-Qu'en sais tu ?  
  
-plus moche et plus con que Dudley , c'est scientifiquement impossible ,declara t'elle ."(je suis d'accord)  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et miss Jones invita les Mutantes a entrer .  
  
**fin de chapitre**  
  
nda: oui je sais ! il etait court celui la ! promis j'essairai de faire les autres plus long ! mais a une condition ! je veux des reviews ( oouuhh le chantage mdr )  
  
nda2: vous inquietez pas ryry il apparait enfin dans le prochain chap .  
  
Bisous a tous ! 


	3. quand on rencontre un brun sexy

nda: je remerci en premier ma super beta reader Caroline Black . d'auteur:  
  
Eclairé par un projecteur , installé sur un siege avec des coussins en velours , notre pauvre auteur lance des regards inquiets à la foule qui la devisage sévèrement . Elle est sur une estrade , et le juge du haut de son haut bureau et de sa haute chaise , déroule un parchemin sans faire attention a sa présence . Tres angoissée , elle détourne ses yeux vers le jury qui se contente d'observer la scene sans manifester le moindre signe de sympathie .  
  
"le juge : accusé, levez-vous ."  
  
Courageusement , l'auteur obéit en tentant de ne pas écouter les battements affolés de son coeur .  
  
"le juge : Polgara86 , vous êtes accusée d'avoir déliberement fait patienter les lecteurs (surtout la pauvre et gentille 4rine tres appreciée de la cour ) , d'être en-retard dans vos fic ,et d'avoir mangé les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore . Que plaidez vous ?"  
  
La gorge de Polgara est affreusement sèche et elle se demande si elle sera capable de parler .  
  
"Pol: non coupable ."  
  
Les spéctateurs réagissent vivement , et un brouhaha s'élèvent dans la salle . le juge est obligé de taper avec son marteau pour faire revenir le silence .Polgara a l'impression que ses jambes vont se dérober sous elle .  
  
"juge :tape 3 coups , silence ou je vide la salle ."  
  
Un homme s'avance avec une bible et l'auteur jure de dire la vérité rien que la vérité .  
  
"juge : Polgara86 , vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Mrs le procureur veuillez posez vos question."  
  
Un femme habillée d'une robe rose fushia imprimée Oui-oui , d'un foulard à palliettes Barbie et des pantoufles roses en forme de lapin monte sur l'estrade . Elle a d'énorme yeux globuleux , et une énorme bouche qui avec son regard qu'elle veut perçant lui donne l'air d'un crapeau allant gober une grosse mouche (à merde) bien juteuse . L'auteur sent ses organes se liquifier lorsqu'elle la reconnait roulement de tambour Dolores Ombrage !  
  
"D-O :Polgara86 , est ce votre vrai nom (elle a une voix trés désagreable de petits caniches castré)  
  
Pol :bah non , c'est que mon speudo .  
  
D-O: etes vous d'accord sur la fait que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ?  
  
Pol: Oo heu ouai .  
  
D-O: je n'ai pas d'autre questions"elle retourne à sa place , l'air victorieux sous les regards surpris du jury devant tant de connerie .  
  
"Pol : bon j'assurai moi même ma défense . La raison de ce retard est du domaine technique . J'ai perdu tout mes chapitres quand mon ordi m'a lâcher me plongeant dans un grand désarrois et ensuite j'ai eu des pb de connections.des larmes coule sur ses joues , le jury est emue Ensuite impossible de le réparer . Mais figurez-vous qu'alors j'érrais dans la fnac (à mater les ordi que je ne pouvais pas avoir) , j'ai vu le sosie de Draco Malefoy à 20 ans . Non , pas celui du film , mais celui que je m'imagine . Grand , beau , musclé , les cheveux blond clair (naturel ) et les sourcils plus foncé ; une peau clair , des yeux gris . Il lisait un livre (non , ce n'Ztait pas Harry Potter , lol) Vous vous demandez quel rapport il y a avec mon en retard ? aucun , je voulais juste vous faire savoir que la sosie de Dray vit dans ma ville . Pour les bonbon de dumbly , j'avoue c'est moi et j'implore la clémence du jury ."  
  
Le jury se retire et revienne 10 minu plus tard (oyoo sont speed Oo)  
  
"le jury: Polgara86 pour votre retard dans vos fic ,nous vous déclarons non-coupable applaudissement de la foule , soupir de soulagement de l'auteur . Mais pour les bonbons volés du directeur de Poudlard , vainqueur de Grindewald , merlin 1ere classe... et blabla nous vous déclarons coupable et nous vous condamnons a porter le costume de Pikachu pendant 1 heure .l'auteur s'Zvanuitfin  
  
Nda :je vous remerci pour autant de reviews ! je suis super émue ! je vais faire un effort pour travailler plus rapidement  
  
Les cachalots la bande à Dudley (suite)   
  
-Malcolm Mackesky surnom : le cafard , le maigrichon   
  
Age: 16ans  
  
Taille: 1m76  
  
Mensuration: (à vrai dire , il est tellement insignifiant que j'ai pas demandé --' )  
  
Signe astro: Vierge (pourvu qu'il le reste !)  
  
Signe particulier: Le plus maigre du groupe (c'est son seul signe remarquable)   
  
Aime: Traîner en bande, jouer les gros bras (même s'il en a pas --), aller en boite, boire du canada dry, embêter les filles.   
  
N'aime pas: Les araignées, les bonbons au miel (c'est bon pourtant), Harry Potter (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec lui Oo) les légumes, l'école.  
  
-Gordon Berry surnom: el chicano, le ricaneur, le pervers binoclard.  
  
Age: 17ans  
  
Taille: 1m78  
  
Mensuration: (Etant donné qu'il n'a pas donné celle demandé et que cette fic n'est pas classé R, l'auteur s'excuse de ne pas la noter)  
  
Signe astro: Sagitaire (Vous savez ce qu'on dit: l'astro c'est que des bêtises, a moins que vous vous appelez Trelawney ;p)  
  
Signe particulier: S'habille toujours avec les mêmes vêtements, allergique à peu près tout.  
  
Aime: Prendre des photos coquines, collectionner des magasines et films cochons (c'est pour cela qu'il est pote avec Big D l'auteur se marre tte seule de sa vanne )   
  
N'aime pas: Les chiens, les chats, les abeilles, les sauterelles tout ce en quoi il est allergique(dc à peu près tout , lol)   
  
Nda: Oui bon je sais , j'avais dit 3 perso par chap. Mais aucun des mes perso ou ceux de HP voulaient être presenté à côté de la bande a Dudley . Entre nous , je les comprends -   
  
Chapitre 3: Quand on rencontre un brun sexy   
  
Tornade, habillé de son kimono faisait face à son adversaire. Une fille de sa taille mais d'une carrure plus imposante. Claudia était dotée d'une musculature fine et nerveuse. Elle était souvent moins forte que ses adversaires mais elle compensait grâce à sa rapidité et ses bons reflex. Quand la jeune fille l'attrapa par la ceinture, Claudia agrippa son col et pivota pour se retrouver de dos et la fit basculer pardessus son épaule. Elle voulut se relever mais Tornade se mit à califourchon et sournoisement, la chatouilla.   
  
" -Clau.. kof haha Kof... c'est... de hahaha kof ...la... triche!"   
  
Le sifflet de l'entraîneur retentit et les différents combats cessèrent. Il regarda Claudia, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux gris.   
  
" Vous êtes en pleine forme Miss Sanders, soyez tout de même plus sérieuse.   
  
- Excusez moi Mr Austerlitz. "  
  
Mr Austerlitz était de ses personnes qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer et apprécier. Patient et attentif, on ne devait pratiquer seulement si on aimait ce qu'on faisait. Il réclamait cependant une certaine discipline mais accepter les petits débordements. Il était un homme dans la trentaine, châtain au visage doux et sincère avec la ride du Lion.  
  
" Je suis très content de cette dernière séance. Nous avons passe une très bonne année et j'espère vous revoir à la rentrée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de très bonne vacance. "Il fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau.   
  
Claudia se précipita dans le vestiaire, prit sa bouteille de gel nettoyant et une serviette. Elle retira ses vêtements et entra dans les douches collectives des filles et commença à se laver . Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par ses coéquipières qui parlaient avec enthousiasme des grandes vacances.   
  
" Alors Claudia, le démenagement s'est bien passé ?   
  
- Ouai, il reste juste quelques cartons a déballer. "   
  
Elle attrapa sa serviette s'éssuya rapidement, l'entoura autour d'elle et sortit des douches.   
  
" Et bien, elle a rendez-vous ou quoi !, s'exclama une des filles. "   
  
Tornade s'habilla avec un débardeur bleu et un short en jean court. Apres avoir tout rangé dans son sac de sport et attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle partit du vestiaire.   
  
Elle avait en effet rendez vous. Elle devez retrouver Sarah qui participait à son dernier entrainement de boxe et si elle se pressait un peu, elle pourrait la voir. Voir Jean boxer était toujours assez impressionnant.   
  
Quand Claudia entra dans la salle de boxe, Sarah était en train de s'acharner sur un pauvre sac qui n'avait rien demandé. Jean portait un short noir large et un brasseur de la même couleur. Elle frappait de ses jambes musclées et ses bras envoyaient des coups droits, revers du gauche et huppercut. Elle enchaînait ses coups poings et ses coups pieds rapidement et éfficacement. Son front perlait de sueur et ses musclesétaient tendus à l'excès.   
  
A chaque fois que Sarah boxait, c'était comme si elle devenait une autre personne. Pour tout dire, elle était d'une nature calme et posée. Il en fallait pour la mettre en colère. Mais lorsqu'elle portait ses gangs, violentes, agressives et redoutables étaient les adjectifs qui lui correspondaient le mieux.   
  
Le cours finit, après le discours de son entraîneuse, Sarah retira ses gangs, fit un signe à Claudia et se dirigea vers le vestiaire.   
  
Claudia fut abordé par un jeune homme qu'elle rembarra vite fait. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire draguer. Surtout par Mr muscle (genre super gonflette .erk !).  
  
Sarah sortit enfin du vestiaire vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un short kaki large. Elle portait à l'avant de ses bras des brassards noirs.   
  
Elles sortirent toutes les 2 du grand gymnase et se dirigèrent vers un arret de bus.   
  
La première fois que Tornade et Jean s'était rencontré ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre. En effet, lors de leur première année de collège, on ne pouvait pas les mettre dans la même pièce. Claudia qui était une grande gueule, une demoiselle je fonce et je réfléchie ensuite (un vré taureau koi ) ne comprenait pas Sarah, son opposée. Celle ci trouvait Tornade particulièrement bruyante et énervante.   
  
Bref chaque rencontre entre les jeunes filles étaient explosives.   
  
Pourtant le jour d'une de leur bagarre des plus violente, que même Gigi préférait allez chercher de l'aide, on les retrouva toutes 2 assises par terre dans une classe riant comme des soeurs qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Leur etat était lamentable, pleine d'ecchymose, de bleu et de sang, leurs uniformes dechirés mais elles étaient bras dessus bras dessous et se moquaient complétement des regards stupéfaits qui les dévisageaient. Gigi furieuse, leur passa un tel savon que même les professeurs ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter. Depuis les 3 filles étaient devenus inséparables.   
  
Claudia sortit son portable qui sonnait .   
  
" C'est un message de ma mère, soupira t'elle. Elle veut que je rentre, sûrement pour l'aider avec les cartons.   
  
- De toute façon, je suis crevé ! Je vais aussi rentrer chez moi sinon, comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle maison, surtout avec le voisinage ? " Claudia grimaça et soupira tout en s'appuyant contre un mur.   
  
" Disons que pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me familiariser avec mes chers voisins. C'est horrible ! J'habite carrément en face de cette andouille de Dursley. J'ai aperçu ses parents et ils ont l'air affreux !   
  
- Et le fameux cousin, Harry machin truc bidule chouette ?   
  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré et franchement j'en ai pas envie.   
  
- Ah... "   
  
Ce qui était bien chez Sarah, c'est qu'elle n'était pas du genre à insister(même pas du tout --'). Gigi, elle , aurait reclamé un compte rendue detaillé. Un bus arriva.   
  
" C'est le mien. On se voit sur le net se soir ?   
  
- Ok Sarah, rentre bien. "   
  
La grande brune fit un clein d'oeil à son amie et monta dans le vehicule laissant Claudia seule. Tornade n'attendit pas longtemps pour que son moyen de transport arrive et partit à son tour en direction de sa nouvelle adresse, le 3 Privet Drive .  
  
Claudia remontait la rue tranquillement en direction de chez elle tout en priant de ne pas rencontrer les cachalots. Il faisait très chaud en cette après midi d'été et la plus part des habitants préferaient demeurer a l'inérieur de leur habitation. Les pelouses commençaient à jaunir a cause de l'interdiction d'arroser. Une guerre silencieuse avait débutait entre les voisins qui s'épiaient pour être sûr que leurs confrères ne désobeissent pas à la loi plus qu'eux même.   
  
Elle arriva devant sa porte, en sueur mais joyeuse que sa priere fut exaucée. De toute façon, avec toute sa graisse le pauvre Big D devait souffrir de la chaleur plus que les autres.   
  
Claudia rentra chez elle et vit sans surprise que le déballage des cartons avait bien avancé. Elle alla tout de meme voir sa mère dans la cuisine qui servait un verre de grenadine à Ben. " -Coucou maman, je suis rentrée.   
  
- Ah Claudia, ma chérie ! Tu as soif ?   
  
- Oui, je veux bien un coca.   
  
- Parfait ! Alors tu lances une de tes jolies gambettes vers l'avant, tu fais la même chose avec l'autre et ainsi de suite tu te retrouveras devant le frigo et la tu...  
  
- C'est bon ! J'ai compris, coupa la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel et en allant vers le frigo. Elle en sortit un coca et vint s'installer à côté de son frère. Tu peux au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as demandé de revenir.   
  
- On est invité, dévoila Ben un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
  
- Par qui ?, demanda Claudia saisit par un mauvais préssentiment.   
  
- Les Dursley. Tu sais, nos voisin d'en face. Je crois que tu connais leur fils, il est dans ton college. "   
  
C'était définitif, Claudia Sanders est maudite. Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu ? Bon, il lui était arrivée de mentir, une fois elle a triché au monopoly, elle s'est souvent battu et a faillit se faire virer de son établissement et quand elle était petite elle a volée des Kinder surprise. Mais méritait elle vraiment cette punition divine ? N'était-ce pas d'une injustice flagrante ?   
  
" Je suis obligée de venir ? "   
  
Sa mère lui fit son regard de la mort qui tue. Oui, Tornade irait ce soir dîner chez les Dursley.   
  
Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son bureau. Elle alluma son portable et se connecta directement sur le net. Il fallait mettre Malicia et Jean au courant. C'était un Zétat d'urgence.   
  
de: Tornade   
A: Malicia   
Objet: la vie est injuste  
Alu ma cocotte. Je reviens de mon cours de karaté et j'apprend que ce soir je suis obligée de me coltiner le gros porc et sa famille. Ils nous ont inviter pour manger. Pas moyen d'y echapper ! C'est pas juste ! !   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Jean   
Objet: Orage dans l'air   
Devine koi ! Y a Torny qu'est invitée chez le cochon geant dès la première semaine ! Va y avoir du sport ! mdr   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Tornade   
Objet: Re la vie est injuste   
C'est qu'un repas ma chérie , faut pas flipper pour si peu ! Tu devrais prendre ta caméra et faire un doc sur le porc dans son élément naturel ! C'est le prof de bio qui sera content. lol   
  
De: Tornade   
A: Malicia   
Objet: La vie du cochon sauvage   
Mdr, ouai c'est ça ! Mais me mère elle voudra pô TTTTu verrais sa mère on dirait une jument , et son père un buffle ! erk   
  
De: Jean   
A: Tornade   
Objet: Rdv dans la porcherie   
D'après Malicia t'as rdv pr becter se soir chez Dursley. Et beh , vs vs présentez déjà vos parents ? Oo à qd le mariage ?   
  
De: Tornade   
A: Malicia , Jean   
Objet : les nouvelles vont vite   
T'es deja rentrée Jean. T'as été rapide (pr 1 fois ). Je n'apprécie pas du tout ton humour ! Malicia t qu'une vilaine commère !   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Tornade   
Objet: La vie à la ferme   
  
Voyon ma louloute, faut pas te vexer pour si peu. Viens voir maman qu'elle te fasse un poutou.  
  
De: Malicia   
A: Jean   
Objet: Est pas contente Torny   
T'as dit koi a not cop' kel n'a pas appreciée ? que je lui ressorte ! lol  
  
Un bruit de tondeuse retentit dans la chambre de Claudia. Elle grogna. Qui était assez fou pour tondre la pelouse en plein milieu d'après midi sous cette chaleur ? Elle tendit l'oreille. Le bruit venait de la maison d'en face. Cela devait etre Dudley. Elle grimaça en imaginant le jeune homme, torse nu et en sueur, pousser une tondeuse. Une vision à vous donner des cauchemars (je confirme ).   
  
Un idée diabolique germa dans son esprit. Elle prit son appareil photo et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre qui donnait directement sur la maison des Dursley. Elle pensait prendre une photo et ensuite la mettre sur le net pour en faire profiter tout le monde (merci du cado--').   
  
Mais lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle ne vit pas le garçon qu'elle croyait surprendre.   
  
Un jeune garçon au cheveux noir avec des lunettes ronde poussait la tondeuse. Il était en sueur et son t-shirt blanc, trop grand pour lui, se collait à son torse devoilant une musculature bien que mince, plutot avantageuse. Il portait un short en tissu noir delavé et celui-ci moulait une jolie paire de fesse ronde et ferme (l'auteur bave sur son clavier). Il avait de longues jambes parfaitement proportionnées et musclées.   
  
Claudia resta paralysée un moment puis avec son objectif fit un gros plan sur le visage du jeune homme. Il devait avoir son âge. Il avait un visage ovale, légèrement carré, des lèvres roses et pleines et de magnifique yeux verts émeraudes. Ses cheveux noir en bataille se collaient sur son front. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard de triste et blasé. Soudain, il leva les yeux dans sa direction. Claudia se laissa tomber sur le sol pour ne pas qu'il la voit.   
  
" Aaouiile "   
  
Elle rampa jusqu'à son bureau (elle se prend pour un JI ) et là , certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas la l'apercevoir, se releva. Et se réinstalla en face de son ordinateur.   
  
De: Tornade   
A: Malicia , Jean   
Objet: La bomba !  
Vs allez pas me croire mais il y a un pur canon en train de tondre la pelouse des Dursley ! Je vous jure , c une vré bombe ! Il a un cul   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Tornade , Jean   
Objet: Une douche froide   
Calmos ma grande. T'as pris une photo ?   
  
De: Jean   
A: Malicia , Tornade   
Objet: re La Bomba !   
Sa se trouve, c'est lui le fameux cousin.   
  
De: Tornade   
A: Malicia , Jean   
Objet: re re La Bomba !   
Non jean, c'est impossible ! Ce mec est tro bo pr partager des gènes av le cochon géant. Pour les photos bonne idée. Je reviens .   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Jean   
Objet : le cousin charmant   
Moi je crois que t'as raison Jean. Ca expliquerait pk dudley l'aime pas.   
  
Claudia se plaça sur le côté de la fenêtre. Elle mitrailla de son appareil un jeune homme qui ne se doutait de rien. Et retourna s'asseoir en face de son bureau.   
  
De: Tornade   
A: Malicia , Jean   
Objet: Les photos   
  
Vous devriez les recevoir dans quelque min. C'est génial les appareils photo numérique.   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Tornade , Jean   
Objet: Oo   
Canon ! La vache. Je vais mettre cette photo en fond d'écran ! Elles sont moches ses fringues, c dommage. On dirait qu'on lui a refilé les vieux vêtements de Dudley .   
  
De: Jean   
A: Tornade , Malicia   
Objet: Miamiam  
Si c lui le cousin de l'autre andouille , y a aucun pb ! Je déménage !   
  
De: Tornade   
A: Jean , Malicia   
Objet: cousin or not   
Non mais franchement , est ce qu'une bombe pareil peut partager l'adn d'un cochon ? mdr   
  
De: Jean   
A: Tornade , Malicia   
Objet: Re cousin or not   
Pkoi il tondrait leur pelouze si c pas lui le fameux Harry.   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Tornade , Jean   
Objet: Re Re cousin or not   
Regarde bien c fringues, je suis sur que g déjà vu dudley habillé avec.   
  
De: Jean   
A: Tornade , Malicia   
Objet: Re Re Re cousin or not   
Comment peux-tu te souvenir des fringues de l'autre gros porc ? c étrange et inquiétant   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Tornade , Jean   
Objet: Re Re Re Re cousin or not   
Je sais pas . C comme une truc horrible que tu peux pas t'empécher de regarder. Tu sais que si tu le vois , t'auras la gerbe mais tu jettes un coup d'oeil quand même et apres , tu peux pô oublier TT   
  
De: Tornade   
A: Jean , Malicia   
Objet: Re Re Re Re Re cousin or not   
Mais alors si c lui... je dois me préparer, il me reste que 2 heures ! Si c le cousin , je promet d'être sympa avec Dudley pendant une semaine ! Bisous , je vs téléphone dem1 pr vs raconter   
  
De: Jean   
A: Tornade ,Malicia   
Objet : Re Re Re Re Re Re cousin or not   
1 semaine ! bonne chance   
  
De: Malicia   
A: Tornade ,Jean   
Objet : Re Re Re Re Re Re Re cousin or not   
Met ta robe verte et il pourra pas résister. T'as intérêt a m'appeler. bisou   
  
Claudia se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle retira ses vêtements et entra dans la douche (oui , c la 2eme douche kel prend , ms moi en été j'en prend 2 à 3 par jour , alors) et se nettoya les cheveux et la peau avec un gel douche parfumé au Lila. Elle sortit, se démêla les cheveux et les sécha.   
  
"Operation séduction, phase 1: le grand nettoyage, terminé. Phase 2: le look. "   
  
De retour dans sa chambre, Claudia sortit de nombreux vêtements. Elle fit plusieurs essayages qui la laissait insatisfaite. Elle choisit en fin de compte une robe verte(celle que gigi lui avait conseillait !lol ). Elle se regarda dans la glace, la robe tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux et la moulait un peu sur le buste soulignant sa taille fine et les fines bretelles méttaient en valeur ses jolies épaules.   
  
Elle tenta de mettre ses sandales a talon mais après plusieurs essais infructueux pour marcher correctement, elle préfèra porter des Converses. Parce que même si les sandales la rendaient plus feminine et adulte, le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans paraître ridicule baissait sérieusement son sexe appeal.   
  
Elle se maquilla légèrement, seulement un gloss sur ses lèvres et un peu de ricil. Elle laissa sa belle crinière libre, tombant en ondulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.   
  
"Phase 2, terminée. On passe a la phase 3. Harry machin bidule chouette, tient toi prêt! Tornade arrive ! é   
  
Elle sortit joyeusement de sa chambre, trébucha sur un carton et s'etalla de tout son long dans le couloir.   
  
"Putain Bordel de merde ! Encore ! ! "c koi ce langage --')   
  
Et pour changer, Ben qui remontait les escaliers à ce moment là , éclata de rire.   
  
"Ahahaha ! Claudia maman m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'on est partit dans 30 minute. "   
  
Tornade se releva avec toute la dignité que pouvait avoir une personne qui se ramasse 2 fois de la même façon et descendit accompagnée d'un petit frère qui ricanait. Chose tres agaçante.   
  
Elle s'installa sur le canape et son frere s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils regardèrent la télévision mais Ben lançait a sa soeur de fréquent coup d'oeil toujours en ricanant.   
  
"Bon t'as fini le moustique ! T'as vraiment de le chance d'être mon frangin ! "   
  
Mrs Helena Sanders entra dans le salon avec de son mari Philip. Helena était une très belle femme de 41ans, aux yeux doré, les même que ceux de sa fille et aux cheveux blond bouclé tombant sur ses épaules. Philip était un homme brun, de 43ans, grand et carré, aux yeux marrons. Un homme très séduisant qui avait toujours un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.   
  
" Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas venir, Claudia je trouve que tu as fait un jolie effort pour te faire belle, remarqua sa mère.  
  
- C'est pas parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce dîner que je ne dois pas être présentable, mentit Claudia. "   
  
Helena leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Philip fit un grand sourire à ses enfants.   
  
" Bon, c'est pas tout, Ben et Clauclau puisque je vois que tout le monde est prêt, on est partit. "   
  
La suite au prochain chapitre. (nyak , nyak )   
  
C méchant hein ?vv  
  
Oo heu pouvez vous cessez de me viser av ses objets pointus (en plastique sûrement ) , et ses pistolet (à eau .)   
  
l'auteur se baisse d'un coup et quand elle se retourne voit un énorme trou dans le mur  
  
C'était une blague , pas la peine de s'énerver ! ! Comment je vais faire avec ce trou ? Puis on a déjà dû souvent vous la faire !  
  
La suite , (je ressens plein de regards mauvais qui disent tous: " t blague vaseuse on pourrait s'en passer "TT )   
  
Mrs Dursley les accueillit avec un grand sourire qui montrait ses grandes dents en avant. Elle portait une robe de couleur saumon. Ses yeux perçants dévisagèrent chacun de ses invités mais plus minutieusement Claudia. Celle-ci se demanda ce que Dudley avait pu raconter.   
  
" On n'est pas trop en avance mrs Dursley, demanda gentiment Philip.   
  
- Oh non ! Vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure. Je vous en prie entrez et appelez moi Pétunia. "   
  
Elle éclata de rire. Un rire sec et qui sonnait faux. Claudia le compara à celui d'un hyène. Elle s'imagina dans un genre de safari et se laissa importer dans un film.   
  
Indiana Clau à la recherche de l'ange perdue:   
  
Accompagnée de sa fidèle équipe, Indiana entra dans le lieux hostiles. Un énorme yack s'approcha du professeur Philip. Heureusement que cet homme avait l'habitude de ce genre d'animaux agressif et libidineux. Il salua la bête et endormit sa méfiance en complimentant sa nouvelle voiture. Le docteur Helena était prise avec la hyène qui s'intéressait particulièrement au reporter Ben. La hyène émit un cri aigu. Indiana se raidit car elle avait reconnut l'appel à la plus horrible créature qui hante la jungle: le cochon géant sauvage.   
  
L'horrible bête s'approcha, son regard porcin allant sur le decolleté d'Indiana. Elle se retint de ne pas lui envoyer un coup pied bien placé car il aurait été risque de blessé cette chose devant les autres bestiaux.   
  
Une question se posait, ou était l'ange qu'ils étaient venu chercher ?   
  
Courageusement notre héroine alla s'asseoir sur le canapé recouvert d'une pellicule plastique. La hyène l'expliqua par qu'elle craignait des maladresses du reporter Ben. Pour se venger, il lui tira la langue quand elle eut le dos tourne. Le docteur Helena s'en était aperçut, mais solidaire a son équipe elle ne le dénonça pas bien qu'elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement.   
  
On leur servit pour l'apéritif du vin, du saumon en tartine et des petits gâteaux sec. Indiana, le reporter Ben et le cochon géant sauvage n'eurent droit qu'à du jus de pomme. Indiana ne se plaignit pas, de toute façon il n'aurait pas été judicieux de dévoiler qu'elle avait déjà eu sa première cuite devant le professeur et le docteur. Même si l'épreuve serait plus facile a passer avec un bon verre d'alcool.   
  
Mais il fallait rester sobre, pour retrouver le trésor perdue de cette jungle. Hélas il ne semblait pas se decider à apparaître. Indiana prit alors son courage a deux mains et se décida a affronter les habitants de cette contrée hostile.  
  
" Excusez moi, Mr et Mrs Dursley mais Dudley m'avait dit que son cousin est ici. Serait il donc possible de le rencontrer ? "   
  
Indiana grâce son instinct et son sens de l'observation, put constater qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. En effet, la hyène avait cessé ses ricanements hideux, de la fumée sortait des narines du yack et le CGS (cochon géant sauvage ) son regard stupide allait de l'un a l'autre.   
  
" Vous nous aviez pas dit que vous hébergiez un deuxieme garçon. Il est là ? demanda innocemment le professeur.   
  
- Oui, c'est le fils de ma défunte soeur. Nous l'avons recueillit à la mort de ses parents. C'est un enfant assez turbulent.   
  
- Il est comment dire... special. Vous savez il va à St Brutus. L'école des délinquants récidiviste., Le yack fit le signe qu'on fait d'une personne derangée.   
  
- Mais il est là en ce moment ? insista le docteur. "  
  
La hyène et le yack échangèrent un regard. Le yack fit un énorme sourire hypocrite et se leva du fauteuil.   
  
" Je vais le chercher mais il est tres timide. "   
  
Il sortit du salon.   
  
" Pauvre petit. Il est donc orphelin. Il a quel âge ?   
  
- 16 ans, répondit la hyène visiblement mécontente de la tournure de la conversation.   
  
- Et il s'appelle comment ?   
  
- Harry Potter. "   
  
Le buffle revint accompagné par le trésor de la jungle perdue. L'ange ténébreux. Encore une fois, la célèbre Indiana et son équipe ont trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.   
  
Fin du film.   
  
Claudia sentit son coeur bondir. Comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide ? Jean et Malicia avaient raison, si Dudley ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait être que bien. En fait Harry était parfait. C'était la premiere fois que le coeur de Claudia battait aussi fort. Mais elle ne devait pas s'emballer, c'est pas tout d'avoir le physique. Il fallait espérer qu'il n'est pas hérité de la mentalité des Dursley. Mais comme ils ne semblaient pas l'apprécier, il ne pouvait être que gentil et intelligent. N'est ce pas ?   
  
Ce qui choqua Claudia, était les cernes du jeune garçon et la pâleur de son teint. On n'aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis longtemps. En plus, il était habillé avec de vieux vêtements beaucoup trop grand pour lui.   
  
" Quel beau garçon !!!, s'exclama Helena. "   
  
Mr Dudley mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils et sourit fièrement. Son neveu qui avait compris que c'était lui qu'on designé rougit mais devant l'attitude de son oncle il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire.   
  
Les Sanders ne voulant pas vexer leur hôte préférèrent laisser le malentendu. Enfin, Claudia se permit un clin d'oeil à Harry qui rougit encore plus.   
  
" Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. " dit Claudia en se resserrant a côté de son frère.   
  
Malheureusement Dudley se leva de son fauteuil et s'installa à côté de Claudia. Tornade faillit être éjectée du canapé quand le gros blond laissa tomber son monumentesque postérieur. Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse et alla s'asseoir a la place qu'occupait auparavant son cousin.   
  
« Harry Potter, je me présente, je suis Philip Sanders, ma femme Helena Sanders et mes 2 enfants Benjamin et Claudia. » Harry salua d'un signe de tête chacun des invités. Il remarqua que la jeune fille était vraiment très jolie. « Bon, on va passer à table. » Déclara Pétunia. Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Claudia réussit à s'asseoir entre Harry et Ben. Elle avait tout de même remarqué que Pétunia avait dû rajouter un couvert. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'ils rencontrent leur neveu ? Tornade put discuter avec le beau brun mais à son grand désarrois, son oncle n'arrêtait pas de le surveiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il craignait qu'il dévoile ? Qu'ils le maltraitaient ? Trop tard, rien que par les vêtements du jeune garçon et la façon dont ils le traitaient, ils avaient déjà deviné. Quel famille horrible, se disait elle quand ils repartirent. Et vu la tête de la sienne, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Le mérite de ce dîner et que Claudia s'était trouvée une nouvelle mission. À partir de demain, elle et ses amies allaient s'occuper de ce beau garçon. La première étape sera le relookage d'Harry Potter ! Fin de chapitre 


	4. relookage façon mutante

Nda ; bonjour tlm . Je vous remerci tous pour toutes ces reviews ! c'est incroyable je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et je suis super contente !!danse de joie . J'espère que ce chap vous plaira et je vous embrasse tous !! je vous aime !!! embrasse son écran   
  
Nda 2 : merci à Caroline Black pr la correction .   
  
mega délire d'auteur :   
  
L'auteur dans sa voiture , se tourna vers son androide .Un sorte de Suppositoire mécanique à roulette .   
  
".beu.beu , on est arrivé au maracage de maître Yoga ?"   
  
"tuuuu tuuuu tuuuu " répondit le robot . Mais cela semblait avoir un sens pour Polgara .Elle gara sa voiture stupidement près de l'eau du maracage et sortit avec son androide . Elle pris son stylo laser et lampe de poche et scruta le lieu hostile . Alors qu'elle avançait en marchant sur les racines suivit de Beubeu dont on se demandait comment il faisait avec ses roulettes...un bruit inquiètant se fit entendre ."braou ggrrrr " .   
  
"beu.beu ! c'était quoi ça ?"   
  
Mais elle n'eut à peine le temps de dire "Sirius est super canon " qu'une tentacule attrapa le petit robot et l'entraîna au fond du marécage .   
  
"BEU.BEU!!"  
  
L'auteur avec son stylo lazer regardait impuissante les petites bulles qui sortaient d'où son robot avait disparut .Elle était super triste car son androide multiusage pouvait non seulement servir de lave-vaisselle , lave et sèche-linge mais aussi de GPS ,d'ordinateur , de console et de télévision et que sans lui ...elle allait bien s'embêter dans les marécage !  
  
Soudain Beubeu fut éjecté du marécage et retomba lourdement sur la terre faisant un gros trou .   
  
"Beubeu ! tu as de la chance que le monstre ne digère pas les androides !" dit Polgara trop contente.  
  
"tuuuu tuuut tuuut"  
  
"waou tu lui as explosé les intestins !!"  
  
"tutututu tuuuuuu !!"   
  
"bah c'est bon Beu.Beu épargne moi les détails. "  
  
Polgara aidé de son robot installa le campements . Elle se cuisinait une omelette aux champignons et parlait avec son robot .  
  
"Tu sais Beu.beu , maître Yoga est un grand chevalier des fics et c'est un honneur d'être pris en apprentissage . le problème c'est que comme il vit dans ce lieu super pourri , inconfortable et méga-dangereux bah personne vient le voir"  
  
"tuuuuuuutuuuuu"  
  
"Moi ? bah heu je sais pas pourquoi je suis venue , sans doute parce que je m'ennuyais et que je savais pas quoi faire d'autres ."  
  
"tuuuuuutuuuuu"  
  
"heu...tu sais suis pas branché politique Beu.beu"  
  
La discussion continuait quand une petite créature vêtu d'un vieux draps , aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux globuleux s'incrusta mine de rien . Et commença à fouiller dans les affaires de Pol .  
  
"EH !!! t'es qui toi ?"  
  
"Moi , personne je suis "Il fouilla le sac de sous-vêtements de Pol .  
  
"espèce de sale pervers !!" Pol envoya un kick sur la petit créature qui valsa de l'autre côté du camping .  
  
"tuuuutuuuu"  
  
"ouai moi aussi je pensais que le marécage n'avait que pour habitant maître Yoga !"  
  
"toi maître Yoga chercher ?"  
  
"oui !! tu le connais ?"  
  
"Moi te dire où il est , après chez moi allé "  
  
Polgara se demanda si c'était pas un piège de cette bestiole de toute évidence tordu et perverse pour l'emmener chez elle mais bon , vu sa petite taille elle pouvait bien se défendre contre lui . Et peut-être était il l'elf de maison de maître Yoga . Alors Pol accepta de le suivre .  
  
à suivre...  
  
  les Sanders  
  
Nda: Étant donné que j'ai déjà présenté Claudia je ne le referai pas. Pour sa présentation, voir chapitre 1.   
  
-Philip Sanders - surnom: le paternel, papa cop.  
Âge: 43ans  
Taille: 1m90  
Mensuration: Grand et costaud mais il a prit un peu de bide depuis quelque temps.  
Signe astro: Gémeau  
Signe particulier: 2ième Dan de Karaté. Commissaire de police. Chez lui on est flic de parents à enfants.  
Aime: Sa famille, les cerises, les chats et les chiens, les donuts (lol), courir (...)  
N'aime pas: Les criminels, allez chez le proviseur à cause de Claudia, les choux de Bruxelle  
  
-Helena Sanders - surnom: Maeva (voir "caméra café "), mother cop.  
Âge: 41ans  
Taille: 1m68  
Mensuration: 92-65-90  
Signe astro: Bélier  
Signe particulier: 3ième Dan de Karaté (ancienne championne). Adjointe du procureur.  
Aime: Son mari, ses enfants, sa soeur, cuisiner (elle est douée ), le café.  
N'aime pas: Les criminels, faire le ménage, les hypocrites    
  
-Benjamin Sanders - surnom: Ben, baby cop.  
Âge: 7ans  
Taille: 1m41  
Mensuration: Comme Spiderman (d'après lui)  
Signe astro: Balance  
Signe particulier: Ceinture orange de karaté, veux devenir un super héros  
Aime: Jouer au playmobile, à chat, 1 2 3 soleil, courir partout, embêter sa grande sœur.  
N'aime pas: Les épinards, les trucs gluants et collants, la soupe, les choux de Bruxelle.  
  
      chap 4 : relookage façon mutante .  
  
Ce matin là, étrangement, Claudia se réveilla à sept heure. Etonné par ce miracle, elle se demanda pourquoi cela ne lui arrivait jamais lors des périodes scolaires.  
  
Elle s'extirpa de sa couette Sakura (elle a changé depuis le 1ier chap ! lol ) et à pas feutré se dirigea vers la salle de bain prendre une douche. Avec une certaine euphorie car pour une fois elle aurait de l'eau chaude !  
  
Après s'être lavé, habillé d'un simple peignoir rose pâle, elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ahh le calme du matin, devant sa bonne tasse de chocola chaud, seule face à soi-même ( c comme dire monter en haut ! mdr).   
  
 « Bon, ils vont se réveiller les autres. », grogna t'elle. Parce qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu quand même.  
  
Elle eut soudain un éclair de génie. Et si elle leur faisait des pancakes ! Claudia se félicita de sa bonne volonté. Décidement elle était un modèle de générosité.   
  
 « Heu... c'est quoi la recette déjà ? »  
  
Après avoir bien réflechit pendant 3 secondes, elle décida de faire cela au feeling. Elle sortit un plat, des oeufs, de la levure du boulanger, de la farine, du beurre, du lait et du sucre. Et avec un talent, pour elle, certain elle mit tous les ingrédients d'un coup dans le plat. Elle réussit à obtenir un sorte de pâte granuleuse.   
  
 « Ça doit être normal. », se dit-elle très sûr d'elle.  
  
Elle alluma la gazinière et prépara une poêle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait avec son plat, la voix de sa mère la stoppa net.  
  
 « Claudia ! Éloigne toi doucement de cette gazinière ! Et pas de geste brusque ! »  
  
 « Mais m'man, je fais des pancakes ! »  
  
 « Pose ce plat sur la table... Voilà doucement... MON DIEU tu voulais nous empoisonner ? »  
  
Claudia vexer comme pou, préfèra ne pas répondre. Et après avoir nettoyé ses bêtises comme l'a si bien précisé sa mère, elle monta s'habiller.  
  
Dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et scruta la maison des Dursley. Elle crut un instant voir s'envoler un volatile blanc de leur maison mais elle mit cela sur le compte d'un refus manifeste de son corps de se réveiller si tôt. Et courageusement, elle alla se recoucher(mouai, s'embête pas ).  
  
Dans un appartement du centre ville, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, emmitouflée dans ses draps roses se réveilla. Elle étira ses membres fins et gracieux et bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce faiblement éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets.   
  
Gigi se releva doucement en faisant abstraction de la douleur dans sa pauvre tête. Faut dire qu'hier soir avec son frère, ils avaient fêté le nouveau travail de celui-ci avec des boissons alcoolisées.   
  
Le grand frère de Gigi s'appelait Maxisme. C'était un jeune homme de 24 ans, attractif, aux cheveux gris et yeux brun. Ils étaient de deux mères différentes mais cela ne les empechaient pas d'être très proche. Ils vivaient seuls et c'est Max qui s'occcupait de sa petite soeur. D'une certaine manière, c'était lui qui l'avait élévé.   
  
Elle regarda l'heure: 11h 30. Bon, il fallait qu'elle se presse. Avec Jean et Tornade, elles avaient prévus d'emmener le cousin de Dudley faire les magasins. Gigi eut un sourire sadique en se demandant si le pauvre savait ce qu'il l'attendait.     
  
Après s'être lavée, habillée d'un corset gris perle au manche courte et un pantalon court noir; et mangé le reste de la veille, elle alla vaillement réveillé son frangin. Heureusement pour lui, Malicia était une adorable petite soeur et c'est avec douceur qu'elle vida la cruche d'eau sur le visage détendue de son frère.   
  
Il  se releva en sursaut et toussa. Il lança un regard féroce à sa soeur qui lui souriait innocement.   
  
 « Non mais ça va pas ! Je te signale que je commence mon job que demain ! Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? »  
  
 « Mais Maxou… » les yeux de son frère rétrécirent. « Tu m'avais promis de m'emmener mes amis et moi à Londres. Il faut qu'on aille d'abord chercher Sarah puis Claudia et son copain. »   
  
« T'as la chance que je ne sois pas rancunier sinon t'aurais dû chercher un autre taxi. Bon, sort de ma chambre j'arrive. »   
  
Sarah assise sur un petit mur, attendait que Malicia et son frère viennent la chercher. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils se réveillent et ça, ce n'étaient pas gagné. Enfin, il faisait beau et chaud et ainsi elle pourrait bronzé. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'aurait pas dû prendre une lotion de protection contre les coups de soleil. Bah, elle était mat de nature, c'est pas le petit soleil de Grande-Bretagne qui lui donnerait une "jolie" couleur écrevisse. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et un jean bleu-sombre.  
  
Elle vit soudain deux des filles de la bande des "morues" comme se plaisait de les surnommer Claudia. Lorie, une fausse-blonde platine aux gros yeux globuleux et Pansy une fausse-rousse, petite et trappue. Lorsqu'elles appercevèrent Jean, elles allèrent à sa rencontre.  
  
 'Génial', pensa Sarah. Au moins cela lui ferait un petit divertissement en attendant Malicia.  
  
 « Alors Fox », dit Pansy. « T'attends ton petit-ami ? »  
  
 « C'est vrai que contrairement à d'autres filles, je n'ai pas de problème à ce niveau là. »  
  
 « Et alors, moi je préfère rester toute seule ! », déclara Lorie avec ferveur.  
  
 « T'as raison », répondit simplement Jean. « C'est ce qu'on appelle la positive attitude. »  
  
 « La ferme Fox ! », cracha Pansy. « Lorie est et restera ma meilleur amie ! »  
  
 « Parce que j'ai besoin d'amour ! », renchérit la fausse-blonde.  
  
Sarah perdait un peu le fil de la conversation. D'ou sortait ses paroles complètement cucu et vide de sens ! Bon, il fallait qu'elle se débarasse d'elle. Qui sait ? C'était peut être contagieux!  
  
 « Écoutez, je n'est pas de temps à perdre qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
  
 « Oh rien, ça y est c'est le week kend ! », s'exclama Lorie.  
  
 « Mais non ! On est vendredi t'es bête ! », pouffa Pansy.  
  
 « Oh pardon, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça(c parce que je suis l'auteur et que tu dois m'obéir , gnak gnak ) »  
  
Enfin, Gigi et son frère arrivèrent. Max s'arrêta devant Sarah qui s'empressa de monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Il redemarra laissant sur place les deux filles qui discutaient au sujet d'un certain Billy.  
  
Claudia mangeait en grognant son repas du midi. Pourquoi était-elle d'un coup mauvaise humeur ? Parce que sa mère avait donné comme mission à son frère de la réveiller. Un ordre pour lequel il s'empressa d'obéir.  
  
En effet Tornade s'était rendormit, la bouche ouverte et les bras en croix audessus des couvertures. Ben eut l'adorable et très amusante idée de hurler très fort près de son oreille en imitant une grosse voix dont notre pauvre héroine était allergique:  
  
« Cloclo, c'est ton Dudlynouchet! Réveille toi où je te fais plein de bisous dans le cou ! »  
  
Ce fut radical.  
  
Maintenant, elle était toute seule à manger ses pattes parce que sa mère avait ammené son frère au zoo et que son père était partit depuis longtemps au boulot.   
  
"Biiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiip"sonna le klaxon d'une voiture  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran.  
  
« Wouaaaa ! déja 13h30. »   
  
Elle s'empressa de mettre son assiete dans le lave vaisselle, prit ses clées et sortit. Après avoir refermé derrière elle, elle s'approcha de la voiture bleu de Max. Gigi était devant et regarder Claudia en souriant de toute ses dents. Jean assise derrière elle, lui sourit autant que cela lui était possible. Allez savoir pourquoi mais les muscles chez elle avaient un peu de mal pour ce petit boulot.  
  
Gigi ouvrit la portière .  
  
« Il est où Harry ? »  
  
« Je vais le chercher », répondit Tornade. « Attendez moi là. »  
  
Elle alla sonnait au 4 Privet Drive. Merci Boudha ! petit Alha ou petit Jésus ! Car c'est le beau brun qui lui ouvrit. Il la regarda surprit.  
  
« Ah salut Claudia. Dudley n'est pas là. »  
  
Claudia se tourna vers le soleil, les bras joint comme pour une prière.   
  
« Heu... Claudia ? Oo »  
  
Ils entendirent des voix criardes venant du salon. Harry soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
« C'est toi que je suis venue voir ! Andouille », dit en riant Claudia.  
  
« Je me disais aussi », il fit un très jolie sourire que Tornade trouva très sexy.   
  
« Je suis venue te proposer de venir à Londre avec nous. » Elle indiqua la voiture bleu ou 3 personnes saluèrent gentiment Harry. « Pour une après-midi de folie ! »   
  
Harry regarda autour de lui comme ci ils craignaient que quelqu'un les entende.  
  
« Je ne sais pas s'ils me le permetteront », dit il à mi-voix.  
  
Claudia soupira.  
  
« Ecoute Harry, tu n'as pas le choix, je t'enlève ! Ceci est un kidnaping mon vieux ! T'es forcé de venir avec nous ! Franchement, t'as le droit de vivre ! De quel droit ils t'emprisonneraient?»  
  
Harry la regarda attentivement. Il était évident que la jeune fille croyait qu'il parlait des Dursley. Ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent d'une curieuse façon tandis que la phrase "tu as le droit de vivre", s'inscrivait en rouge dans son esprit. Il sourit.  
  
« Très bien j'arrive, attends moi dans la voiture. », chuchota t'il.  
  
Claudia fit une sorte de grimace de la victoire. Elle appréciait la lueur de défi qu'elle avait vu briller dans les beaux yeux du brun. Elle alla s'installer à côté de Jean et laissa la portière de la voiture ouverte.  
  
Gigi se tourna vers elle:  
  
« Il est encore plus beau en vrai. Dommage que c'est fringue soit pourri. »  
  
« Je ne pense pas que cela soit par choix. », dit tranquillement Sarah.  
  
« De toute façon, vous savez ce qu'on dit ? L'habit ne fait pas le moine. », déclara sagement mais en agaçant sa petite soeur, Max.  
  
Soudain, Harry déboula à toute vitesse, ferma la portière et dit d'une voix pressante.  
  
« Démarrez s'il vous plait. »  
  
Habitué à ce genre de chose ( il é pas le grand frère de Gigi pour rien ), Max réagissa au quart du tour. Et ils filèrent vers la capital.  
  
« Bon, Harry je te présente Sarah Fox, la brune à côté de moi, Gigi Browder devant et notre chauffeur son frère Maxisme. Vous tous, voici le fameux Harry heu... Trotter !! »   
  
« Potter! »  
  
« Ouais bon, Potter ! »  
  
« Salut Harry, autant s'appeler par nos prénoms. », déclara Max. « Voilà le programme, je vous dépose au centre ville et vous rentrez en bus. Ça te va ? »  
  
« Aucun problème. »  
  
« Tu vas voir Ryry, on va te faire un nouveau look, façon Mutante ! » dit Gigi avec un sourire sadique.  
  
« Me relooker? Et ne m'appelle pas Ryry », s'inquiéta l'intéressé.  
  
« Oui, nouvelles fringues, nouvelle coupe et même des lentilles !! », expliqua Tornade.  
  
« Et avec quel argent ? »  
  
« T'as pas chouraves quelques billets dans le portefeuilles de ton oncle ? », demanda Gigi alors que son frère levait les yeux au ciel.   
  
« Chou ..rave ?(le professeur de botanique ??Oo) »  
  
« Voler quoi... humm vu ton expréssion choqué, je dirais que non », s'amusa Sarah.  
  
« Faut pas trop t'étonner ! Ces filles sont de vrais et complètement dingue Kogals ! » déclama Max  
  
« Kogals ? »  
  
« Puré ! Va falloir refaire toute ton éducation ! Kogals est un mot japonais pour désigner des filles branchées qui traînent en bande et qui ont tendance à jouer les voyous. », dit Claudia.   
  
« Bref, tu as devant toi le célèbre groupe des mutantes ! »  
  
Harry se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué.   
  
Les 3 filles étaient installé sur la terrasse d'un café, mangeant avec appétit leur glace.  
  
Claudia mangeait sa reine noir: 3 boules au chocolat, arrosé de chocolat noir avec de la chantilly. Gigi sa dame blanche: 3 boules à la noix de coco, arrosé de chocolat noir avec de la chantilly et Sarah, son guerrier rouge: 3 boules à la framboise, sous un coulis de fraise et avec de la chantilly.  
  
« Il en met du temps Harry. », se plaignit Malicia.  
  
« T'inquiète, il a dit qu'il était parti chercher de l'argent à sa banque. »  
  
« Ouais torny mais quand même ! Puis pourquoi il pas voulu qu'on l'accompagne ? »  
  
« Parce que en fait il dévalise la banque. »   
  
« Très drôle Jean ! Pour pas nous embêter, c'est tout. Tient quand on parle du loup. »  
  
Harry traversa la route et alla s'assoir à leur table.  
  
« Ça y est, j'ai des sous. »  
  
« Tant mieux. On finit nos glaces et on va à la galerie marchande. Tu en veux une ?  
  
« Ouais, je veux bien. Je prendrais bien une princesse vanillée: 2 boules à la vanille, une au chocolat avec un couli de chocolat noir et avec en plus de la chantilly. Miam ! »  
  
« T'as bon goût Ryry ! » s'amusa Gigi.   
  
Après avoir fini leur goûté, les mutantes entraînèrent le pauvre Harry dans la galerie marchande.  
  
« Bon par quoi on commence Malicia ? », demanda soudainement Claudia.  
  
« Pourquoi tu demandes à moi ? »  
  
« Parce que tu es The Spécialiste du relookage. »   
  
« C'est vrai... bon Ryry voila le tempo... »  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
« Oui... si tu veux. On commence par les fringues ensuite les chaussures ! Après, on fonce chez Nico... »   
  
« Nico ? »  
  
« C'est un super bon coiffeur. Et après chez un opticien. Ça te va ? »  
  
« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »  
  
« Nannnn. », dirent en coeur les mutantes. »  
  
Claudia et Sarah préfèrent laisser Gigi faire car Malicia avait un réel don pour trouver le style qu'il fallait aux autres. Celle-ci souriante, comme d'habitude, attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna vers un magasin de vêtement masculin (c'est sûr qu'elle va pas l'emmener dans un de fringue pr nana --'). Son but n'était pas seulement de refaire la garde de robe du jeune homme mais qu'il puisse s'acheter ses vêtements tout seul (comme un grand ! lol).   
  
« Bon tu vois Harry avec ton côté pâle, tes cheveux en bataille, assez grand et mince, j'opterais pour un style classic, voir limite gothique... »   
  
« GOTHIQUE !!! », s'affola t'il.   
  
« Oh t'inquiète, si tu n'aimes pas on restera dans le classic. Tes couleurs, je pense sont le bleu, le rouge, le vert, le noir et le blanc. »  
  
Gigi présenta à Harry différent vêtement.  
  
« Y a t'il quelque chose qui te plait ? »  
  
« Et bien ce t-shirt large, beige a l'air assez confortable... »   
  
« Aaaaaarg !! RYRY !! »  
  
« Harry!.. quoi ? »  
  
« Tu le fais exprès ? »  
  
« Heu... »  
  
Claudia et Jean s'installèrent sur des fauteuils devant les cabines d'essayages. Gigi avait chosit plusieurs ensembles de différent genre pour convenir de ce qui irait mieux à Harry.  
  
Harry sorti de la cabine, il portait une chemise verte à fleur blanche, un marcel blanc et un short large kaki et des claquettes en guise de chaussure.  
  
Verdict du jury:  
Gigi: « Non, c'est pas ça. »  
Claudia: « On dirait qu'il va à la plage. »   
Sarah: « 'est pas son genre. »  
  
Harry revint habillé d'un costume très chic gris acier avec une cravate verte bouteille et des chaussures noirs cirées.  
  
Verdict du jury:  
Gigi: « Ça le veillit. »  
Claudia: « On dirait mon père. »  
Sarah: « On dirait qu'il a mit le costume de ton père. »  
  
Cette fois-ci il sortit de la cabine avec un jean dechiré à plusieurs endroits, un t-shirt ou il était écrit "Pink is not dead" et une large chemise imprimée camouflage.  
  
Verdict du jury:  
Gigi: « Nan, c'est pas lui. »  
Claudia: « Ahahahah. »  
Sarah: « On dirait mon ex. »  
  
Harry commençait à en avoir marre de se déshabiller, rhabiller. Il avait tout eu: gothique, punk, costume, cool... et il soupçonnait les filles de s'amuser comme des folles. Il mis un Lewis 501, un marcel gris foncé et une chemise verte bouteille à manche courte et de simple basket noir. Il sortit en priant que se soit le dernier essai.  
  
Verdict du jury:  
Gigi: « Qu'est ce que je disais ! C'est le classic qu'il lui fallait ! »  
Claudia:" Je l'aimais bien en goth. »  
Sarah: « Le punk aussi était cool. »   
  
Mais comme le brun lançait des regards de serial killer, les mutantes décidèrent à l'hunamité que son style était le classic. Il acheta ainsi des jeans(enfin à sa taille ) bleu-clair, bleu-foncé et noir. Des pantalons et short assez simple, des t-shirts, des débardeurs et des chemises de couleurs vertes, bleus, blancs, rouges, noirs et gris (choix de Gigi ) et enfin 2 shorts de maillot de bain rouge et noir(en rouge et noir, comme la chanson lol). Pour les chaussures une simple paire de basket noir et des claquettes ( pour traîner, fait chaud en été ).  
  
« C'était trop bien ! J'avais l'impression d'être Richard Gere dans Pretty woman et de rhabiller Julia Roberts ! », s'exclama Gigi.   
  
« Sauf que c'est Harry qui a payé. D'où tu as sortit autant d'argent ? » demanda Sarah.  
  
« De l'héritage de mes parents. »  
  
« Mais alors...? »  
  
« Pourquoi je suis toujours habillé comme Cosette ? Parce que malgré toute la répugnance qu'on les Dursley à mon égard... »  
  
« Il serait pas dégouté par ton argent. »  
  
« Bingo. Moi aussi, j'ai une question d'ou vous viennent vos surnom ? »  
  
« Et bien pour Tornade, tu n'as qu'à allé voir son sa chambre on dirait qu'une tempête y est passé (hééé ! èé ). Pour Jean c'est parce que elle ne porte que ça ( pfffff), et pour moi Malicia correspond bien avec ma personnalité ! Oh et c'est aussi qu'on n'aime bien les X-men.  
  
« Bon, c'est pas tout maintenant que tu fais parti de la bande va falloir te trouver un surnom. », déclara Claudia.  
  
« Mais d'abord, on fonce chez Nico ! » s'exclama Malicia.  
  
Elles emmenèrent Harry devant un coiffeur appelé "Cakaleway".  
  
« Cakaleway ?! Mais c'est quoi ce nom ? », demanda Harry abasourdit.  
  
« Aucune idée mais tu verras, Nico est super sympa et il est très doué. », tenta de le rassurer Tornade.   
  
Ils entrèrent dans le salon est un homme de la trentaine, très mince, teint en blond se précipita sur eux en dodolinant.  
  
« Mes chéries ! Cloclo ! Gigi ! Soussoune !! »  
  
Harry jetta un coup d'oeil amusé à Jean qui d'un regard lui défia d'en faire autant. Heureusement, Harry était intelligent.   
  
« Saloute ! Nico ! On t'ammène un client. Voici Harry Potter. », présenta Gigi en poussant Harry vers le coiffeur.  
  
« Et ben dit donc ! Mes chéries ! Qu'il est mignon. »  
  
Au grand désarrois d'Harry, Nico mis les mains dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Zizon ! Vint voir ! C'est si pas de beau cheveux ça ! Et naturel le look sauvage en plus. »  
  
Un femme d'origine latine s'approcha, salua les filles et mis les mains à son tour dans les cheveux d'Harry qui se demandait depuis quand son cuir chevelu était devenu un lieu public.  
  
« T'as raison Nico ! C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois de comme ça ! Dis moi le mignon, tu mets quoi comme produit ? »  
  
« Bah du shampoing. »   
  
« Oui, mais encore ? »  
  
« Heu... »   
  
« On s'en fiche ! », déclara Nico. « Allez, je te prend tout de suite mon chou. Installe toi au shampuinage. »   
  
Les mutantes regardaient Harry amusées par son air affolé et légèrement perdu.   
  
« On te laisse, on va faire un tour. », prévint Tornade.   
  
« Quoi ?! Vous me laissez tout seule ! », s'inquiéta Harry alors que la surnommé Zizon l'installé dans le siège.  
  
« Allez y les filles, revenez dans une heure et il sera prêt. », assura Nico.   
  
Les mutantes après avoir faient un sourire d'encourageusement à leur "protég" sortirent du salon.  
  
« On va voir pour nous ? »  
  
« Bonne idée Gigi, j'aimerais bien un nouveau soutif. »   
  
« Alors, on est parti. »  
  
Après avoir fait leurs achats, elles retrouvèrent Harry qui parlait avec... Sandy Cooper ! Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lachés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle portait un cache-coeur blanc crème et une mini jupe en toile. Claudia devait bien l'admettre, Sandy était loin d'être moche.  
  
« Cooper... »  
  
« Tu vois pas que je parle ! Je suis occupée, pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi Sanders.»   
  
« Tu vois ma vieille je serais pas venu te causer si t'étais pas en train de draguer MON petit copain. »  
  
Sandy écarquilla les yeux tandis que Harry eut un sourire amusé. Elle se tourna vers Harry et avec un clein d'oeil avant de partir lui dit:  
  
« Tu mérites mieux. »  
  
Gigi et Sarah avait attrapé les 2 bras de Tornade mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire. Très calmement elle déclara à voix forte:  
  
« Cooper, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom: Miss poubelle! »  
  
Les mutantes éclatèrent de rire en souvenir de leur dernière bagarre. Harry les regarda curieusement.  
  
« Waou c'est une réussite Ryry ! », déclara Gigi.  
  
Harry possédait toujours son look "sauvage" mais Nico avait réussit à donner un coupe qui le mettait en valeur, une mèche cachant toujours les 3/4 de son front.  
  
« Harry !! Bon jeunes filles on fait quoi maintenant ? »   
  
« On va chez l'opticien. »  
  
Plus tard, Harry sans lunette et les mutantes sortirent de la galerie marchande et allèrent s'installer sur un banc. Claudia s'amusait à chercher des surnoms à Harry.  
  
« Que pensez-vous de S-M comme SUPERMAN ! », dit elle en riant.  
  
« Mouais sauf que ça fait aussi S-M comme sado-maso. », ricanna Malicia. »  
  
Les 4 compagnons éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Bon, j'avais pas pensé à ça. »  
  
« De toute façon je suis contre. », declara Harry. « Et pas de Ryry non plus ! »  
  
Gigi fit la moue.  
  
« Pourtant Ryry, Torny, ça sonnait bien. »  
  
« C'est pas comme ça qu'on choisit les surnoms Malicia. Bon, moi je vous laisse ici. Je vais prendre mon bus pour entrer chez moi. », Informa Sarah. « Je vous téléphone ce soir. On a bien fait de te prendre un portable Harry. Allez à plus. »  
  
Elle fit la bise à tout le monde, se leva et partit.  
  
« Gigi, Harry ça vous dirraient de dormir chez moi ce soir ? »  
  
« Pas de problème. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si les Dursley seront d'accord. »  
  
« Et ho, t'habites en face. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. »  
  
« Et puis, on pourrait allez en boite. »  
  
« Heu... »  
  
« Oui, ça va être cool ! Tu vas voir Wish! On va bien se marrer ! »   
  
« Wish ?? »  
  
« Bien trouver Torny ! Wish sera ton nouveau nom de code ! Tu fais parti dorénavant du groupe des mutantes. Et ce soir ta mission et de te marrer, profiter de tes 16 ans ! »  
  
« Techniquement, j'ai encore 15ans ! »  
  
« On s'en fout des détails ! Allez Wish, Malicia on rentre. Et ce soir, on va faire la méga teuf ! »  
  
fin de chapitre  
  
nda: à l'approche des examens , je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous mettre un chap avant la fin du moi Juin . Je m'en excuse tout de suite . Bisous 


	5. Pour aller danser le jerk

**Parlons ensemble :**  
  
bonjour tlm   
  
-Pour commencer , c'est Claudia qui invite Ryry à dormir chez elle ! lol (me serais-je mal exprimé?)   
-Ensuite , vous avez dû remarquer que ce ne sont pas des filles qu'on peut montrer en exemple . Elles font ce qui leur chante , quand elles en ont envie. C'est un comportement je vous l'accorde assez égoïste , mais j'espère que vous leur pardonnerez.Vous en apprendrez bientôt plus sur elle, et vous les comprendrez mieux .   
Pour l'instant je donne une image de filles heureuses et drôles mais vous verrez qu'elles aussi ont des blessures profondes (comme nous tous). Ce qui explique pourquoi elles s'entendent si bien avec notre ryry chérie.  
-Quand à l'invitation , il m'est arrivé moi même de dormir chez des garçons avec des amies sans qu'il ne se passe rien ! Alors j'avoue que cela m'a parut naturel . Mais je constate que cela ne l'est que pour moi (pk je suis tj en marge de la société ! oinnnn ). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'étonnerait que Mrs Sanders ne les surveille pas de près.  
  
**pour le surnom Wish :** signifie en anglais _"souhait" , "désirer" , "souhaiter" _ou encore _"faire un voeu"_ . Harry est l'enfant désiré par ses parents , il est en même temps celui qui a réalisé le souhait du monde des sorciers en détruisant Voldemort (même si ce n'est que pour 13 ans ). Et c'est encore lui à qui on fait le voeu de sauver le monde en tuant Voldemort . (j'aurais peut être dû l'appeler le génie de la lampe...--') . Je trouvais que ce surnom lui allait bien , et le souhait c'est quelque chose qui fait appel à la magie , n'est ce pas ? o   
  
**La Bande de Cooper**  
  
La bande rival aux mutantes, en fait c'est surtout leur meneuse qui veut ça .  
  
-Sandy CooperSurnom:Miss poubelle, Nymphettemeneuse   
age: 17ans  
taille:1m65  
mensuration :93-61-90  
signe astro : Vierge  
signe particulier : à toujours un canif sur elle.  
aime : Les beaux mecs : brun au yeux clair, piquer le copain des autres. chercher des problèmes, traîner en ville.  
n'aime pas : Les mutantes, surtout Claudia. Le lycée, les chats et les chiens.  
  
-Pansy Harleysurnom:Fausse rousse, ou pieuvre rouge  
age:16ans  
taille:1m58  
mensuration:100-66-99  
signe astro: gemeau  
signe particulier : son rêve et de devenir actrice; la meilleur amie de Lorie  
aime : le cinema, sa meilleur amie et voue un admiration sans limite à sandy  
n'aime pas : les mutantes et les sushis   
  
-Lorie Dawsonsurnom : Fausse blonde, FF pour Fish-Frog  
age:16ans  
taille:1m64  
mensuration:70-86-86  
signe astro : verseau  
signe particulier : rêve de devenir chanteuse.  
aime: chanter,sa meilleur amie Pansy et son petit copain Billy  
n'aime pas : Sandy(pk elle traîne avec alors? Oo), Gigi et les carotes .  
  
**Chapitre 5: Pour aller danser le Jerk**  
  
Le 3 Privet Drive , était vraiment une maison qui se différencie des autres .En effet dans ce quartier où tout était uniformisé , maison , jardin ... le sweet home des Sanders se démarquait.  
Mrs Sanders avaient commençaient à peindre ces volets en bleu-ciel, alors que tous les autres étaient soit marron , soit vert . Elle avait permis à Ben de peindre des fleurs sur le mur blanc , chose vu de très mauvais oeil par ceux perçant de mrs Dursley .  
  
Pétunia Dursley du 4 Privet Drive guettaient avec inquiétude la maison de ses nouveaux voisin . Des gens qui auraient put être fréquentable s'ils n'étaient pas aussi singulier . Mrs Sanders avaient un goût prononcé pour 'l'originalit' , et en tenue sexy (un t-shirt et un short ,mais bon c Pétunia qui pense ça --') elle jardinait sous les regards avide de la population masculine du quartier . Elle plantait des fleurs exotiques , et à la place des nains de jardin traditionnel plaçait de petites fées.   
  
Pétunia mâchouillait sa langue depuis maintenant 1/2 heure (je me demande dans quel état est son organe ). A chaque bruit , elle sursautait . Son cou de girafe tendu à l'extrème vers sa fenêtre tandis qu'elle essuyait le même verre depuis cette même 1/2 heures.  
  
La raison de cette inquiétude venait du fait de son neveu : Le jeune Harry Potter. Bien sûr , elle n'était pas anxieuse au sujet de son bien être .  
En fait le garçon s'était lié d'amitier avec la fille des voisins , jusqu'à se faire inviter à dormir chez elle . Quand mrs Sanders téléphona pour demander si Harry pouvait rester dormir chez eux , elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne trouva rien comme excuse pour refuser. Ils étaient venus chercher ses affaires il y a justement 1/2 heure , avec un autre gamine aux cheveux blanc avec des airs d'allumeuse (Gigi : c vrai !! o ).   
  
Pétunia était préoccupée aussi par le retour de son mari adoré , Vernom . Il allait être furieux losrqu'il saurait que le petit monstre leur avait filé entre les doigts . Il ne manquerait plus qu'il dévoile sa monstruosité ! Au mon dieu ! tout cela à cause de ... comment il s'appelait déjà ? Voldemorue ? Enfin bref à cause du mage noir , mort ressuscité . Comment elle arborait le monde magique ! Ou rien ne restait jamais à sa place : les voitures et les balais sur la terre ferme , les morts dans les cercueils...  
  
Elle grimaça , tandis que ses pensées l'amenaient fatalement à sa soeur . A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard vert de son neveu , c'était comme-ci on la ramenait 20 en arrière . Sa famille en stupide admiration devant sa parfaite soeur. Lily était la plus belle , la plus intelligente et gnagnagna ...  
  
Après ce fut le tour d'Harry . Elle se souvenait parfaitement quand elle le trouva devant la porte . Son visage atrocement défiguré par cette horrible cicatrice qui pourtant n'empecha personne de s'extasier devant cet enfant . A la crèche , Dudley fut classé sale morveux , Harry d'adorable petit ange aux yeux vert . A la maternel on lui proposa de sauter une classe ,ce qu'elle refusa bien sûr . A l'école primaire son bulletin était toujours bien meilleur que celui de Dudley et malgré les quelques bizarrerie qui aurait dû horrifier les instituteurs, il ne recevait que des compliments -à part celui qui l'avait accusé de lui avoir teint les cheveux en vert, bien sûr- . Contrairement à son Dudynouchet , pourtant parfaitement normal , à qui on reprocherait un comportement violent. Ridicule !  
  
Mais à force de médisance , elle avait réussit a mettre les gens du quartier du côté de sa famille . Harry Potter n'était qu'un gamin ingrat , un délinquant de St Brutus dont il fallait se méfier et éviter.  
Et là , il avait suffit que ces nouveaux arrive pour qu'il commence à détruire des années de travail , d'isolement ...non cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! elle protégerait leur terrible secret.   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Harry installait sur un fauteuil en plastique orange ,écoutait avec patience les explications de Ben pour jouer à la PS2 . Il savait qu'en bas , Tornade et Malicia s'arrangeaient pour leur sortie en boites de nuit (je me suis tj demandé si cela existé les boites de jour ...--') .  
Harry avait réussit à avoir la permission de Lupin , pour dormir chez sa nouvelle amie . Évidement , il ne précisa pas que le soir ils sortiraient sans doute .  
  
Il aimait la compagnie de ces jeunes moldues qui le traitaient comme un simple garçon de (bientôt) 16ans, et non pas comme un monstre ou un héros . Lui qui était certains encore hier de ne plus pouvoir rire après la mort de son parrain , le voilà relooké et près à sortir comme n'importe lequel jeune de son âge. La vie est parfois étrange.  
  
"-Alors Harry , à quel jeux veux-tu jouer ? demanda Ben  
  
-je sais pas. Choisit pour moi. "  
  
Harry fut surpris de la qualité des jeux . Les images de synthèses pour certains relevaient de l'art ! et parfois il était dur de reconnaître les images réel à celles de 3D (nan, je ne suis pas fan de jeux vidéo,...juste un peu alors ). Dudley avait une console lui aussi mais jamais Harry ne pouvait y jouer. Il devait avoué que c'était distrayant .  
  
Ben opta pour un jeu de surf . Le gamin se releva super doué , mais Harry supra nul . Son personnage se prenait tous les obstacles : arbres , pierres , voitures , barrières , précipices ...  
  
"-C'est la première fois que tu joues ?  
  
-hum...ça se voit tant que ça ?  
  
-ça fait 10 minutes que j'ai finis , et tu n'as même pas fais la moitier du parcours "  
  
Heureusement Claudia et Gigi arrivèrent à ce moment-là ce qui détourna l'intention . Un tournois de surf s'engagea alors .   
  
Harry le perdit , bien qu'avec Gigi c'était plutôt une bataille de qui est le plus nul qu'il remporta de justesse. Les courses furent très serrées entre Ben et sa soeur , mais elle gagna.  
  
"-Les enfants !! venaient dîner! appela sa mère du bas des escaliers"  
  
Claudia et Ben en se relevant brusquement , se rentrèrent dedans et s'écroulèrent sur la moquette , Ben sur sa soeur .  
  
"aaaaiiiieuuuuhhhh!!"  
  
Gigi éclata de rire tandis qu'Harry se précipita pour les aider à se lever . Le frère et la soeur se fusillaient du regard qui disait clairement :" c'est de ta faute ! ". Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Harry , Gigi tenta de le rassurer :  
  
"-Wish , ne t'en fais pas. ça leur arrive tout le temps de se casser la figure (au moins une fois par chap pr Cloclo --'). Ils sont rembourrés maintenant ."   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Mrs Sanders indiqua un siège à côté d'elle à son invité . Tornade s'asseya en face du jeune homme , son frère et Gigi près d'elle . Le repas était déjà servit sur la table de la cuisine .  
  
"-Alors Harry , j'espère que tu aimes la cuisine asiatique . Je n'ai pas fait les courses alors j'ai commandé chinois . Tu préfère quoi : les nouilles ? le riz ? du canard laqué ? des nèmes...  
  
En même temps qu'elle nommait les plats elle les indiquait avec son index .  
  
-Maman !! c'est bon !!tout le monde se servira ce dont il a envie .  
  
-Très bien ma chérie ! Sinon pour le dessert j'ai acheté des gâteux Lune (c au soja , mummm c trop bon ). Bon et bien , bonne appétit tout le monde "  
  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur . Pour Harry c'était la première fois qu'il goûtait la cuisine asiatique et le moins que l'on puisse dire ce que ce fut très bon. Excellent même.  
  
"-Alors Gigi , demanda soudain mrs Sanders , Comment va Max ?  
  
-très bien ! il a été pris , vous savez pour son nouveau travail .  
  
-Et c'est ...  
  
-Il va devenir l'apprenti d'Henri . Et après il héritera de sa chocolaterie .  
  
-C'est fabuleux!  
  
-Une chocolaterie ! et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis !! s'indigna Claudia   
  
-Il en a de la chance Max . soupira Ben (je suis d'accord )  
  
-J'espère qu'on aura du chocolat gratuit !"  
  
Harry restait silencieux . Il écoutait avec un certains plaisir ces histoires de famille. Cela le détendait et lui faisait oublier ses problèmes .  
  
"-Claudia , j'aimerai que tu me reexplique le programme de ta soirée .  
  
-Et bien maman , à 22 heure nous nous préparons , à 23 h30 nous partons avec le dernier bus et nous rentrons avec le premier bus de 5h30 .  
  
-Vous allez à quel boites ?  
  
-L'Aqua. Grâce à Gigi qui connait le Leader on pourra rentrer gratis .  
  
-Mais Sarah, elle vient et rentre toute seule ?  
  
-oui mais je t'avais dit que un : la boite est juste à côté de chez elle, et deux : elle y travaille cet été comme serveuse ! Puis on la racompagnera.  
  
-Elle n'est pas un peu jeune ?  
  
-Dans 4 mois elle sera majeur , de plus je t'avais dit que nous connaissions à peu près tout le monde !  
  
-Je peux venir ?  
  
-Non Ben !!  
  
-C'est pas juste . "  
  
Helena se tourna vers Harry .  
  
"- Tu veilleras sur elle , n'est ce pas mon petit .  
  
-Oui , pas de problème ..  
  
-Qu'elles ne fassent rien de dangereux .  
  
-bien sûr je ...  
  
-Tu ne les quitteras pas d'une semelle !  
  
-Maman !!!! c'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois ! laisse Ryry tranquille !  
  
-Ryry ?  
  
-Harry! c'est pas dur à dire quand même ! il n'y a que 5 lettres, 2 syllabes, 2 voyelles et 3 consonnes! H.A.R.R.Y !! grogna t'il  
  
-C'est bien ryry , tu sais épeler ton prénom .  
  
-GIGI !!"  
  
Quand ils eurent terminé , Ben et sa mère s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder un film . Mr Sanders avaient téléphoné pour prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant minuit . Et Ben avait réussit à déplacer son heure pour aller au lit à l'arrivée de son père .  
  
Gigi fouilla l'armoires de son amie , et se choisit un jean noir moulant et un débardeur de cette même couleur avec des graffiti fluo vert et jaune . Elle peigna ses cheveux blanc , en carré légèrement décoiffé . Maquilla ses yeux noir simplement avec du ricil et se mis un rouge à lèvre rouge-noir . Elle ressemblait à une poupée gothique .  
  
"-On dirait que tu es dans un film en noir et blanc " commenta Tornade amusée.  
  
Claudia mis un pantalon large beige qui tombait sur ses hanches ,et tenait avec un simple ceinture. Elle enfila un débardeur blanc, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au nombril . Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval et se mis des bracelets cloutés . Elle se maquilla seulement avec du gloss couleur pèche   
  
Après avoir finis de se préparer , elle allèrent chercher ryry (Harry:même l'auteur s'y met T o T ) qui s'étaient changer dans la chambre de Ben . Il avait mis un jean noir , avec un t-shirt noir avec les manches remonté aux épaules, une chemise rouge (imaginé ryry avec les affaires de Spike , dans Buffy o) . Sans ses lunettes, et avec ses yeux vert et ses cheveux noir il possédait comme une aura mystère. Il rougit toute fois en regardant ses demoiselles , et les complimenta en bégayant quelque peu .  
  
"-Attend , j'ai du gel . Je vais t'en mettre . ça serait dommage de tout gâcher alors que tu sors de chez le coiffeur ."dit Gigi .  
  
Harry grimaça comme-ci le gel évoquait en lui le souvenir d'une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup .(qui a deviné de qui je parle ? o).  
  
Elle installa Harry par terre et s'asseya elle même sur le lit de Ben . Claudia se mis à côté de son amie, donnant des conseils et surveillant le résultats . Alors qu'elle s'occupait des mèches qui tombaient sur son front elle remarquèrent une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair .  
  
"-Wish .  
  
-hum?  
  
-Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Cette cicatrice sur le front ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite . Ses muscles se tendirent et sa mâchoire se crispa .  
  
"-Lors de l'accident qui tua mes parents "  
  
Claudia et Gigi se regardèrent , surprises et désolées . Elles ne firent aucun commentaire . Pourtant Claudia avait eu l'impression que la façon dont il avait dit le mot 'accident' sonnait avec plus de violence que les autres . Comme-ci il ne considérait pas cela comme un accident .  
  
"Et voilà ma nature soupçonneuse qui reprend le dessus . Je ne suis pas fille de flic pour rien"songea t'elle .  
  
-Wish...  
  
-Quoi encore?  
  
-Je peux te maquiller?  
  
-Non,Gigi!!  
  
-Juste du vernie, alors ! suplia Claudia  
  
-NON!  
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Ils descendaient dans la ruelle sombre éclairée par les lampadaires . Harry (les ongles avec du verni noir) , Claudia et Gigi discutaient avec enthousiasme de ce qu'il pourrait faire cette nuit (pas de mauvaises idées! svp).  
Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus et s'asseyèrent sur un banc.   
Ils parlaient tranquillement quand Tornade blêmît.  
  
-Là là-bas...Les cachalots! begueya t'elle  
  
-Les cachalots? s'etonna Harry  
  
Elle indique de l'index le bas de la rue. Harry vit alors plusieurs silhouettes sombre venir par ici. Il reconnut celle énorme de Dudley.   
  
-Oh non! Ils viennent vers nous! se plaignit Claudia.  
  
-Le bus! regardez!  
  
En effet à l'opposé de la bande à Dudley, le bus était enfin en vue.  
Et comme Dudley et sa bande remontaient la rue, chose pas facile lorsqu'on égal le poids d'un bébé cachalots, le bus au grand soulagements des Mutantes et Harry, arriva en premier. Ils s'empressèrent de monter.  
  
En passant devant le groupe des garçons, Gigi leur envoya un baiser de la main, Claudia leur tira la langue et Harry fit un clein d'oeil à son cousin. Les cachalots restèrent interdit un moment en regardant le bus s'éloigner.  
  
Dudley avait envie de crier: "Je vais le dire à maman et papa!" mais devant ses compères, se serait la honte. Alors il se contenta de se tourner vers son meilleur ami : Piers.  
  
-ça t'as pas manqué la chasse au Harry ?  
  
L'affreux brun lui sourit. Et le reste de la bande se mirent à ricaner méchamment.  
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Sarah, ses cheveux brun en pétard, en jupe en cuir et en débardeur écoutait avec une patience d'ange les problèmes de caniches de sa collègue de 20 ans son aînée.   
La boite commençait à se remplir et elle se demandait si elle pourrait travailler. Parce que les problèmes de Froufrou , Peluche et Greluche, ça commençaient à lui porter grave sur le système.   
  
Jean était quelqu'un de calme et raisonné. On pouvait même la considérer comme un fille très cool (au sens propre du terme).   
En vérité, elle était juste très renfermé et indépendante. Sa mère était toujours en voyage et elle vivait seule dans l'appartement, se débrouillant avec l'argent que sa génétrice lui envoyait. Son père, elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Si ça se trouve, il pouvait bien être son voisin pallier.   
  
Pourvu que non... Mr Berry était pervers et primaire!  
  
Avant de succomber à la tentation : prendre son plateau et l'envoyer dans la tronche de Francine , dite la canichewoman, elle tourna les talon et la planta devant le panneau lumineux. Francine continua son speech à l'enseigne visiblement super intéressée aux problèmes de peau de Froufrou.  
  
Alors que Sarah allait vers une table, elle sentit qu'on lui pinçait les fesses. Elle se retourna vivement pour donner une leçon au rustre qui avait osé toucher son "sublime" postérieur et se retrouva face à Gigi.  
Elle haussa les sourcils, signe chez elle de sa surprise (elle n'est pas très expressive --') , et lui sourit.  
  
-Finalement vous avez pu sortir. Vous vous êtes installé où ?  
  
Avec la musique à fond la caisse, les jeunes filles étaient obligé de crier.  
  
-Là-bas, près de la piste de danse. T'as encore beaucoup de boulot ou tu nous rejoints?  
  
Sarah regarda du côté qu'avait indiqué et vit Harry, très bien fringué et super craquant en compagnie de Tornade en train de discuter très enthousiasme.  
  
- Tu tiens pas trop la chandelle?  
  
- Dans leur cas , c'est plus une chandelle c'est un lustre! répondit Gigi en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Écoutes, je sert encore 5 tables et j'arrive.   
  
- Ok ma puce. dépêche ou je vais être obliger de dénicher un beau mâle pour ne pas me sentir délaissée!  
  
-Pourquoi ne danses tu pas?  
  
-Hum, je vais essayer d'entraîner les deux zibuibuis.  
  
Sarah s'en retourna et se dirigea vers un table ou 5 types discutaient bruyamment. Elle les dévisagea un instant et décida de rester sur ses gardes.   
  
-Salut, bienvenue à l'Aqua. je vous sert quoi?  
  
-Toi !!  
  
Les 5 gars partirent d'un rire gras.  
  
_"subtil" _  
  
-Sinon?  
  
-Toi à poil ?  
  
re-rire gras.  
  
-Les /censured/, si vous continuer je me casse et vous serez obliger de lever votre gros postérieur pour aller chercher de quoi boire. je me répète quel est votre commande?  
  
Les yeux violets de Jean fixaient les jeunes gens d'un air hautain et froid.  
  
Elle repartie victorieuse avec la commande des garçons. Mais elle préféra prévenir Loulou, le responsable de la sécurité de la présence de ces jeunes perturbateurs .  
  
Pendant ce temps, Malicia et Tornade tentait de convaincre vainement Wish de danser.  
  
-Puisque je vous dit que je ne sais pas danser!   
  
-Aller, c'est de la dance-floor! suffit juste de bouger en rythme. C'est pas dur, tenta Torny  
  
-Écoutes Ryry , ... ok ne me regardes pas comme ça !! Harry, tu nous regardes et tu vas voir que même si Claudia danse comme l'hippopotame de Fantasia elle s'éclate quand même !!  
  
-PARDON!!  
  
Les deux jeunes filles laissèrent ainsi Harry, qui surveillait les verres et les places. Il les observa comme lui avait demandé Gigi.  
  
Tornade dansait assez bien. Elle bougeait en rythme avec sensualité. Gigi par contre, était extraordinaire : ses hanches se mouvaient avec passion, ses jambes et ses bras faisaient des mouvements harmonieux et elle suivait le tempo de la musique avec génie.  
Harry songea que n'importe qui à côté d'elle ressemblerait à l'hippopotame de Fantasia.  
  
Avec un certain agacement il remarque des types tentaient une approche. Il étrecit ses yeux et se félicita d'avoir pris sa baguette.  
  
-Tu danses pas?  
  
Harry se retourna et vit Jean s'asseoir à côté de lui. La jeune fille le regardait avec une expression neutre difficile à déchiffrer.  
  
-Je ne sais pas danser.  
  
-Quel importance? tu crois que tout ceux qui sont là ont suivit des cours intensif de danse?   
  
-hem, en tout cas Gigi est super douée.  
  
-Bien sûr, elle , elle fait la danse depuis toute petite. C'est quoi dans ton verre?  
  
-Un whisky coca, tu en veux?  
  
-Non, je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Quand j'en bois ma personnalité s'alienne: j'agresse tout le monde et casse tout ce qui est sûr mon chemin. Je deviens un sorte de furie qui ne fait que chercher la bagarre. La dernière fois que j'ai bu, j'ai envoyé un type à l'hosto. je crois qu'il est sorti il y a pas longtemps. ( Pr les lecteurs de fruits Basket imaginer un Hatsuharu féminin)  
  
Harry regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux rond. Elle avait dit cela comme-ci elle parlait de la météo.  
  
-Bon je te laisse Wish. Et essaye de danser, c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas doué. Ce qui compte c'est de te marrer. Soit plus cool.  
  
Et elle repartie comme elle était venue.   
  
Harry analysa la situation : Il rencontre lors d'un dîner une belle jeune fille entreprenante qui décide de le prendre en quelque sorte sous son aile. Avec ses amies, toutes aussi belles, non seulement elle le rhabille mais en plus elle le sort. Cela faisait un peu conte de fée, non?  
  
On relooke la souillon et on l'emmène au bal.   
  
Mais grâce à elles, ses vacances seront enfin agréable.   
-Bonjour Harry comme on se retrouve.  
  
Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur Sandy, la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré dans la galerie marchande. Elle portait un chemisier transparent et une jupe en jean très courte. Harry ne put s'empecher de rougir.  
  
-Tu es tout seul? demanda t'elle en s'installant à côté de lui.  
  
-Je...  
  
-Parce que moi je suis avec des amies , la brune au fond à droite c'est Aurélia , Lorie la blonde et Pansy la rouquine.  
  
Harry tourna sa tête vers la direction indiqué et chercha des yeux les amies de la jeune fille. Il ne trouva que 3 étranges créatures qui le lorgnaient avec des grands sourires niais. Dans l'obscurité et avec les lumières clignotantes ils étaient difficile de définir leur sexe. (Je suis méchante.. o ' ).  
  
-Tu danses?  
  
-Désolé mais je surveille les verres de ma copine et de son amie.  
  
Wish ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais le mensonge qu'avait sortie sa nouvelle voisine lui était revenue. Et il trouvait assez gonflé de la part de la jeune fille de draguer un garçon censé être déjà pris (tu m'étonnes!).  
  
Sandy fronça les sourcils, et plaqua sa cuisse contre celle d'Harry. (touche pas à mon ryry! èé) Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit à son oreille:  
  
-Elle est pas là en ce moment.  
  
-Et bien en vérité si, elle est juste devant toi et elle à l'air furieuse.  
  
Sandy se figea lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard polaire de Claudia et narquois de Gigi.  
  
-Cooper, retourne donc avec tes harpies et laisse je te le rappelle, car de toute évidence tu as oublié, tranquille MON mec. Capish ? dit elle avec tout le mépris possible.  
  
-Il fallait bien que je m'occupe de lui vu que tu l'avais laissé en plan. Moi, à ta place je ferai plus attention. Un si beau garçon.  
  
-Ah vraiment! Il font rentrer n'importe qui ici, soupira Gigi  
  
-Ta présence en est la preuve! rétorqua Sandy  
  
- Jolie Cooper. Tu fais des progrès! Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ou dans un vieux papier carambar dans la poubelle que tu as visité il y a pas si longtemps.  
  
A ce souvenir, Sandy rougit et les foudroya du regard.  
  
-Peut être devrais tu en visiter une autre, miss poubelle, menaça Claudia avec un rictus.  
  
-Tu gagnes cette fois-ci, mais je te promet que tu me la paieras Sanders.  
  
-Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu !  
  
La jeune fille se releva furieuse et en passant au travers de la piste de danse basculant tout ceux sur son passage, elle alla rejoindre ses amies. Et Harry se rendit compte avec horreur que les monstres étaient donc du sexe féminin!  
  
Malicia et Tornade s'asseyèrent à leur place.  
  
-Wish, je t'en prie si tu dois te trouver un copine prend n'importe qui sauf Sandy, dit d'un ton tragique Claudia  
  
-C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air un peu ..enfin pas très clair quoi.  
  
-Crois moi Wish, en tant que Chipie je m'y connais. Et elle, elle est vraiment mauvaise. Enfin, on s'en fout! Je vous laisse tout les deux, j'ai vu un beau blond et j'adore les beau blond!  
  
Gigi se releva gracieusement et partie vers le bar.  
  
Harry et Claudia se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Tornade trouvait adorable le non savoir faire d'Harry. Cependant, sa façon de parler démontrer une maturité peu commune pour un jeune homme de son âge. Un vrai paradoxe à lui tout seul.  
Il était très attractif, et sa façon d'être silencieux et réservé n'avait rien de gênant. Il ressemblait d'une certaine manière à Sarah, calme au premier abord cachant en faite une grande révolte et colère.  
Elle se demanda alors ce qui se passerait quand il explosera.  
Se sera sans doute effrayant. Très effrayant.  
  
-On finit nos verres et on va danser?  
  
Harry faillit refuser mais il se rappela des paroles de Jean. Alors, il accepta de tenter le coups. Claudia le pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité mais il s'amusa comme un fou et ne se préoccupa plus du fait qu'il ne savait pas dansé.  
Claudia était aux anges.   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Un joyeux groupe descendaient la rue, encore légèrement sombre bien que le soleil perçait dans l'horizon.  
Tornade et Wish, bras dessus-bras dessous ouvraient la marche en chantant ou beuglant selon les avis. Malicia et Jean derrière eux, les jeunes filles restaient sobre écoutaient avec une grimace comique leur 2 amis.  
  
-AU CLAIR DE LA LUNEUH !!  
  
-Je plains tes voisins ma chère Jean, chuchota Gigi  
  
- MON POTEUH PIERROT !!!  
  
-C'est pas grave, laisse. Faut bien que jeunesse se fasse.  
  
-PRÊTE MOI TA PLUMEUH !!!  
  
-Pourvu qu'il ne décide pas d'entrer dans la star académie!  
  
-POUR ÉCRIRE UN MOT !!!  
  
-Remarque, ils ont le niveau : il chante complètement faux! susurra Gigi  
  
-MA CHANDELLE EST MORTEUH!! P'tain! C'est tristeuh !!  
  
-T'es dur, y en qui s'en sont bien sortit!  
  
- JE N'AI PLUS DE FEU !! j'ai peur du noir !!   
  
-Enfin bref. S'ils continuent le temps va se gâter!   
  
-OUVRE MOI TA PORTEUH !!  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'il va pleuvoir!  
  
-POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEUUUUUUUU ! OOOOHHHHHH YEAH !!  
  
-Je pense que c'est une tempête qu'on va avoir.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble de Sarah.  
  
-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée dit elle en les embrassant. Bonne chance Gigi pour ramener ses deux là.  
  
-A qui le dis tu.  
  
-CE N'EST QU'UN AUREVOIR !!!  
  
-Oh non, ils recommencent !  
  
Gigi attrapa les mains des 2 ivrognes et les traîna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.  
  
-répétez après moi : J' EMMERDE LE MINISTÈRE ET FUDGE N'EST QU'UN CORNICHON!! hurla tout d'un coup Harry.  
  
Claudia répéta an coeur avec Harry tandis qu'assis sur un banc Gigi posa ses  
-OMBRAGE N'EST QU'UN SALE CRAPAUD VIRULEUX !!  
  
Claudia l'hurla à son tour.  
  
- VOLDEMORT ET SES MANGEMORTS SONT ....  
  
-STOP!! cria Gigi  
  
Wish et Tornade regardèrent Malicia qui regardait intensément Harry.  
  
-Qui sont ses gens ? Fudge, Ombrage ? Puis c'est quoi ça Voldemort et mangemort ?  
  
-Tien z'est vrai za? Za veut dire quoi Ryry ?  
  
Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. A cet instant il semblait si triste que Claudia et Gigi perdirent leurs sourires.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry? demanda Tornade reprenant ses esprits.  
  
Sans quitter les étoiles des yeux, il se leva brusquement et hurla :  
  
- POURQUOI M'AS TU ABANDONNE? REVIENS!  
  
-Harry ?   
  
Les jeunes filles se levèrent visiblement inquiète. IL baissa enfin ses yeux vers elles et pendant un instant elles leur semblèrent qu'ils étaient rouge. Mais très vide il retrouvèrent leur couleur émeraude d'origine.  
  
-Il est parti à cause de moi, dit il dans un murmure.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles allaient l'interroger quand le bus arriva enfin.   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Ce fut 3 zombies qui arrivèrent au 3 Privet Drive. Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Claudia en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Chacun leur tour ils prirent une douche et se mirent en pyjama. Malicia dormait dans le lit avec Tornade et Wish dans un matelas mit par terre.  
Ils s'endormirent assez vite, les explications attendraient demain.  
  
La vie est parfois étrange.  
  
**-FIN DE CHAPITRE**  
  



	6. délire, vote et test ce n'est pas un cha...

**_suite du délire d'auteur:_**   
  
Pol suivit le vieil elfe de maison jusqu'à un énorme arbre creux qui lui servait de cabane. Étant une personne polie, elle ne commenta pas le fait que le sweet home de l'elfe était tout sauf sweet. Les mots qui conviendraient serait plutôt, super pourri. Il y avait pas de télé, d'ordinateur, de frigo ou encore de micro-onde. En plus le plafond était bas et Pol s'était cogner la tête avec un "aaaiiiieuhhh " et une bosse se former sur son crâne.  
  
Voulant partir de cet endroit aussi misérable que dangereux (bah ouais, elle voulait pas se recogner )le plus vite possible, pour rejoindre beubeu resté au campement. Son robot qui était,je vous rappelle à la fois un lave-vaisselle ,un lave et sèche-linge ,un GPS ,un ordinateur , une console et une télévision. Et parce que se serait bientôt leur de l'île de la tentation et qu'elle ne voulait le manquer sous aucun prétexte, elle dit à la créature:  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout mais tu vas maintenant me dire ou qu'il est le maître Yoga ?  
  
La petite créature scruta Pol de ses gros yeux globuleux et fit un petit sourire de petit vieux gâteux.  
  
-Oui, oui mais nous d'abord manger.  
  
A ces mots il pris une poignets d'herbe et de champignons et les mit dans une petite casserole au-dessus d'un feu.  
  
Pol compris avec horreur que l'elfe gâteux voulait la DROGUER!! Si elle mangeait de cette mixture infâme elle était sûr qu'elle s'endormirait et que ainsi sans défense, à la merci de cette maléfique créature, il en profiterait pour...  
  
...lui piquer sa plaquette de chocolat dans son sac !!  
  
Ainsi quand la créature tandis un bol de son poison, Pol refusa avec fermeté.  
  
-Je veux pas de ton truc! Je veux rencontrer maître Yoga et regardait mon émission de télé-realité!! s'énerva Pol.  
  
L'elfe soupira posa le bol et sous l'oeil surpris de Pol se mit à parler tout seul.  
  
-Trop de violence en elle il y a.  
  
Nom de dieu! la créature était schizophrène! Pol se doutait bien que le truc n'avait pu toute sa tête mais là elle en avait la preuve par neuf. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle stoppa net quand à sa grande surprise une voix venue d'outre-tombe lui répondit.  
  
- Tu t'en fous , maître Yoga. Pour une fois qu'un apprenti vient te voir tu vas pas cracher dans la soupe! dit une voix masculine terriblement sexy.  
  
Pol se retourna et se recogna la tête. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu une neurone ou deux, car elle avait maintenant un doute. l'horrible chose ne serait-ce pas le maître Yoga ??  
  
-Raison Sirius tu as.  
  
A ces mots Pol se mit à crier :  
  
-SIRIUUUUUUSSS !!! JE t'AIMEUHHHH !!  
  
Mais la voix était parti laissant Pol dans un profond désespoir. Mais au moins elle avait trouvé maître Yoga....  
  
à suivre...  
  
**VOTONS :** J'ai vu qu'on me demander de faire apparaître d'autres personnage d'H-P . Alors voici une sélection , je choisirait ceux qui remporteront le plus de voix (vous avez le droit à deux perso maxi par reviews ). Vous pouvez en plus proposer le lieu de la rencontre (boite , café , parc...) :  
  
Hermione ,  
Ron ,  
Ginny ,  
Fred et George (il ne compte que pr 1 perso, je ne les voit pas l'un sans l'autre) ,  
Percy,  
Bill ,  
Charly,   
Molly ,  
Arthur,  
Fleur ,   
Seamus ,   
Dean ,   
Lee ,  
Angelina ,   
Katie ,   
Alicia ,   
Draco ,  
Crabbe et Goyle ( pareil que pr les jumeaux ) ,  
Pansy ,  
Rémus ,   
Tonks ,   
viktor ,...  
  
Pour le moment c'est tt . mais s'il y en a d'autre que je n'ai pas cité que vous aimerez voir , dites le même si pr l'instant il ne conteront pas pour les votes . Ce sera pr les prochains - .  
  
**Test de popularité.**  
Qui préférez vous entre : Claudia Sanders / Gigi Browder / Sarah fox?   
  
(plus tard le test sera plus large, mais pr l'instant c elle que vous connaissez le mieux)  
  



End file.
